<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcane by Profe_Fest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912394">Arcane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest'>Profe_Fest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Canon Universe, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, OOC, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selama dunia masih berotasi dan musim bergerak silih berganti, yang hidup di dalamnya akan terus merajut cerita. Termasuk juga <em>kita.</em> / TykiLavi. RnR?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavi/Tyki Mikk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. statistic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>Arcane</em> </strong> <strong> (1)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini</strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Warning</em> </strong> <strong>: setting <em>canon</em> campur AU, <em>boys love</em>, OOC berat, saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan</strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hope you enjoy it!</em> </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Kalian, <em>pengamat</em>—apa yang bakal terjadi jika kalian tewas di perang ini?"</p><p>Lavi mengalihkan pandangnya dari buku, menatap pria yang kini tengah merokok di dekatnya. Tanpa perlu bertanya lebih jauh, Lavi sepertinya bisa menebak bahwa tanya itu hanya sekadar angin lalu bagi Tyki. Sayang, bajingan satu itu tidak sadar bahwa pengaruhnya akan tinggal terlalu lama dalam otak pendengarnya.</p><p>"<em>Heh</em>," Lavi menutup bukunya—suatu gelagat yang hanya diperlihatkan oleh si pemuda pada orang tertentu saja; seandainya saja Tyki lebih peka dalam mencermatinya—kemudian menatap pria itu setengah mencebik, "kau sedang berharap kesialan buatku?"</p><p>"Jangan terlalu diambil hati, <em>Gantai-kun</em>," Tyki mengerling pada lelaki itu, hampir membuat Lavi memukul wajahnya dengan buku. "Aku hanya mendadak terpikir saja," imbuhnya kemudian.</p><p>Lavi mendecak, matanya yang sewarna daun memutar sebal. Memang laki-laki satu itu, kalau tak datang untuk cari perkara, pasti datang buat memperkeruh suasana. Dan kenapa juga dia masih mau meladeni pria kurang kerjaan satu ini.</p><p>Senyap kemudian kembali menyelimuti mereka, tak ada yang berani mengusiknya kecuali embusan napas Tyki berhubung pria itu masih merokok—<em>ah</em>, semoga saja aroma nikotinnya tak menempel di pakaiannya nanti. Perlu tambahan semenit bagi sang eksorsis sebelum menjawab tanya itu.</p><p>"Jelas," Lavi menolak bertatapan dengan lawan bicaranya selama menjawab, "kami bakal jadi statistik."</p><p>Menjadi satu dari sekian jumlah korban peperangan yang seperti tanpa ujung ini. Satu dari sekian ribu; atau satu dari sekian juta. Menjadi titik dalam satu paragraf utuh—tak berarti apapun, seperti korban lainnya. Tapi, siapa peduli pada titik yang tak bakal bernapas nantinya?</p><p>Tyki melirik pemuda di sebelahnya melalui sudut mata, merasakan sesuatu dari punggung Lavi. Seperti kesenduan—atau kepahitan? Sesuatu ... laksana bilur yang tak berwujud dan mustahil tersembuhkan.</p><p>Tak diingat memang momok bagi sebagian manusia.</p><p>Kalau Lavi tiada, dia hanya akan jadi satu di antara jumlah eksorsis yang kehilangan nyawa. Menjadi angka; mungkin juga dilupakan, atau bahkan lenyap dari lembar-lembar sejarah.</p><p>Sebelum konversasi itu berlanjut, mendadak tangan Tyki sudah terangkat, lalu mengacak helaian rambut oranye sang eksorsis. Lavi mengaduh, terkejut setengah mati, tetapi tak jua menghentikan Tyki—sampai pemuda berambut oranye tersebut berhasil menepis tangan pria Portugis itu dan mendorong wajah Tyki menjauh.</p><p>"Apa, <em>sih</em>!?" bentak sang eksorsis galak, sedikit tak terima diperlakukan layaknya bocah kendati Lavi tahu bahwa umur Tyki memang lebih tua darinya.</p><p>Pria itu terkekeh, bibirnya membentuk senyum puas manakala lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu tak lagi menyendu.</p><p>"Nah, begitu <em>dong</em>," Tyki terkekeh ringan, sama sekali tak merasa bersalah, "lebih ceria sedikit, <em>Gantai-kun</em>. Baru menjawab yang begitu saja kau langsung lesu."</p><p>"Salah siapa coba?!"</p><p>"<em>Yak</em>!" Tak mendengar, Tyki mendadak menepuk kedua pipi pemuda itu, cukup keras hingga membuat Lavi mengaduh keras dan meloloskannya dari cercaan si pemuda. "Berhubung rokokku sudah habis, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa <em>lagi</em>, <em>Gantai-kun</em>."</p><p>"<em>Hoi</em>—!"</p><p>Tanpa berhasil mencegah pria itu, Tyki lebih dulu lari; menembus tanah dengan kekuatannya dan tak mengindahkan Lavi yang meneriakinya. Tepat setelah si pria pergi, senyap pun kembali dalam ruangan tersebut. Bedanya, sepi itu terasa lebih ganjil daripada sebelumnya. Seolah sesuatu terenggut paksa dari sana dan menciptakan ruang kosong yang diam-diam tak Lavi suka.</p><p>Tyki Mikk memang bajingan: dia yang memulai konversasi sendu itu, menciptakan lara, lalu kabur tanpa dosa—tak merasa bersalah meski hanya sejengkal.</p><p>Namun, entah bagaimana, Lavi bisa mengerti—<em>akh</em>! Kena sial apa dia di kehidupan masa lampau sampai bisa memaklumi kekurangajaran Noah satu itu? Pemuda itu lantas mendengus, berusaha mengusir sisa eksistensi Tyki yang masih mengganjal dalam hatinya, lalu kembali memikirkan perihal statistik.</p><p>"Kau juga," pemuda berambut oranye itu berujar, tak peduli tak lagi mampu didengar yang bersangkutan, "jangan cuma jadi statistik."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: "jangan jadi statistik" = "jangan mati, apalagi kalau nantinya cuma jadi angka yang mesti kuhapal" /EEAAAAAAAA /BICIQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tobacco (i)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavi yang biasa pasti akan memilih untuk menarik helaian rambut Bookman satu per satu; lembut agar tak membangunkan yang bersangkutan, lirih menghitung hingga kantuk menjemput.</p><p>Kali itu berbeda.</p><p>Pemuda berambut oranye itu malah beranjak dari kasur diam-diam, berjingkrak-jingkrak selayaknya pencuri, dan keluar dari kamarnya. Lorong <em>Kyoudan</em> teramat sunyi, hampir menyerupai pemakaman. Lavi tak tahu persis jam berapa sekarang, tetapi melihat betapa mencekamnya aura koridor, sepertinya sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Insomnia kadang memang merepotkan.</p><p>Namun, Lavi tak ambil pusing, tungkainya kembali berjalan—dengan langkah yang dibuat menghasilkan suara seminim mungkin. Menghindari koridor utama, Lavi memilih menyusuri lorong-lorong yang jarang dilewati, berharap tak berpapasan dengan siapapun. Buat kali ini, sang eksorsis ingin sendirian.</p><p>Begitu ia tiba di sudut yang cukup terpencil (yang jarang dilewati bahkan saat mentari di atas kepala mereka), langkah eksorsis itu berhenti. Pemuda itu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding, membiarkan dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Sebelah tangannya melesak ke dalam kantung celananya, mengambil benda yang ia sembunyikan dari sana—sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak pernah mengira bakal membelinya.</p><p>Sekotak rokok.</p><p>Lavi memandangi benda itu sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan selinting batangan itu dari sana, lalu menyelipkannya di antara bibirnya. Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku lain, mengambil sebuah pemantik dari sana. Pemuda kemudian menyalakan api dari pemantiknya, mendekatkannya pada ujung batangan nikotin di bibirnya, dan mulai merokok. Pahit langsung menjajah indera perasanya manakala Lavi menghisap rokoknya dan kepulan asap tipis meluncur dari bibirnya saat ia mengembuskan napas.</p><p>
  <em>Pahit.</em>
</p><p>Lavi bukan penggemar rasa pahit nikotin. Dia bakal lebih memilih permen daripada yang semacam ini.</p><p><em>Tapi, yaah</em> …</p><p>Terkadang sepi (<em>rindu</em>—tapi, Lavi menolak menyebutnya demikian; <em>ingat</em>, Bookman tak boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun) memang menyusahkan; ia datang tanpa permisi, langsung menggerogoti, tak pergi sebelum diobati.</p><p>Jadi, semoga, <em>semoga saja</em>, rasa pahit ini mampu membuatnya bernostalgia—akan aroma rokok <em>orang itu</em>, kemudian membawanya pada memori yang lebih besar lagi, hingga akhirnya membunuh nestapa yang membuatnya terjaga malam ini.</p><p> </p><p>(Ah, tolong juga jangan bilang siapapun soal ini. Apalagi Tyki, bisa-bisa dia makin besar kepala. <em>Che</em>.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tobacco (ii)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ada apa, Allen?”</p><p>“A- ah,” Allen tampak sedikit salah tingkah, agak merasa malu karena Lavi menyadari tindakannya barusan, “i- itu … cuma berpikir entah kenapa kaupunya sedikit aroma rokok, Lavi.”</p><p>Lavi mengerjap, sedikit tak menyangka bahwa kawannya yang satu ini bakal mengetahuinya lebih dulu. “<em>Yaah</em>, akhir-akhir ini aku mencoba merokok, <em>sih</em>. Kautahu lah, pekerjaan Bookman makin hari makin menumpuk,” jawab si pemuda berambut oranye, sedikit mendramatisir.</p><p>“<em>Aah</em> …,” Allen mengangguk mengerti.</p><p>Namun, keganjilan tak jua lepas dari wajah si pemuda berambut putih, membuat Lavi tergelitik penasaran. “Kenapa, Allen?”</p><p>“Tidak, cuma …,” jeda sejenak, “rasanya aku kenal aromanya. Tapi, <em>agak</em> beda dari rokoknya <em>Shishou</em>. Kira-kira siapa, ya …?”</p><p>Detik itu juga, Lavi berharap Allen punya kemampuan mengingat yang minim—<em>tolong jangan ingat, tolong jangan ingat, tolong ….</em></p><p> </p><p>(Mana Lavi tahu kalau Allen ternyata cukup peka soal begini—pakai familiar dengan aroma rokoknya Noah satu itu pula. Apa ini karena Tyki terlalu sering mengincar Allen? <em>Duh</em>.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: diambil dari trivia "according to Marie, Lavi smells a bit of tobacco" :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Road's homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavi baru meneguk kopinya manakala ponselnya menyalak keras, melantunkan dering tanda telepon masuk. Pemuda berambut oranye itu menggerutu sejenak, lalu menggumam <em>‘sebentar, sebentar’</em> setengah tak rela, dan meraih telepon genggamnya. Matanya yang sehijau daun mengerjap sesaat manakala melihat kontak yang menghubunginya.</p><p>Di layar ponselnya, nama Tyki Mikk terpampang lebar. Mengejutkannya, alih-alih langsung diputus, panggilan itu tetap berlanjut hingga nada deringnya mencapai <em>reff</em>. Lavi hampir saja mendiamkan panggilan itu lebih lama jika saja kakeknya meneriakinya dari ruang sebelah, menyuruhnya untuk mematikan lantunan lagu itu (mengganggu konsentrasi katanya). Lavi meringis, mengiyakan sejenak, kemudian menerima panggilan itu.</p><p>“Ya?”</p><p><em>“Ah, untunglah!”</em> Suara Tyki terdengar lega di ujung sana, tanpa kepura-puraan atau keusilan di dalamnya. <em>“Kukira kau sibuk, makanya lama sekali diangkatnya.”</em></p><p>Mendadak, Lavi merasakan gejolak dalam dirinya. Kapan terakhir kali Tyki memperlihatkan perhatiannya sebegini terus terang? <em>Tumben sekali</em>. Mungkinkah ini pengaruh dari dipisahkan jarak bermil-mil? Sudah tiga bulan Lavi bekerja di bawah Bookman dan tinggal di Inggris, sedang Tyki mesti bekerja mengurusi keluarganya <em>full time</em> di Jepang—mafhum, keluarga berdarah biru memang beda.</p><p>“Santai. Aku baru selesai membantu Kakek Panda itu. Kenapa?” tanya si pemuda berambut oranye sembari menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.</p><p><em>“Begini,”</em> suara Tyki sempat menjauh—sepertinya pria Portugis itu baru memindahkan ponselnya ke sisi wajah yang lain, <em>“apa kaubisa melowongkan waktumu sekarang buat satu sampai dua jam ke depan, Gantai-kun?”</em></p><p>Lavi kembali mengerjap, sedikit tak mengira dengan balasan yang akan diterimanya. Aura tak mengenakkan sempat menghampiri dirinya, tetapi pemuda itu segera membuangnya jauh-jauh—entah berusaha <em>positive thinking </em>atau denial. “<em>Yaah</em> … asal tak lebih lama dari itu sepertinya oke,” jawabnya. Toh, ia juga baru mengambil istirahat siang, bukan hal yang salah, kan?</p><p><em>“Sip!”</em> Suara Tyki di ujung telepon terdengar kian lega luar biasa, memperlihatkan buncahan sukacita. Suara pria itu kemudian berganti menjadi suara lembar-lembar buku yang dibolak-balik cepat—baru berhenti pada detik kelima. <em>“Nah, dengar, Gantai-kun—”</em></p><p>Lavi memasang telinganya lebar-lebar, berusaha meredam degup jantungnya yang bertalu—ikut terbawa ketegangan dari aura telepon tersebut.</p><p>Tyki kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya—dengan sesuatu yang tak Lavi sangka dan sontak meruntuhkan keseriusan yang melingkupi mereka. <em>“—kapan berakhirnya peperangan era Napoleon?”</em></p><p>Lavi membatu pada detik itu juga.</p><p>Barangakali, ini yang dirasakan Julius Caesar ketika para konspirator menusuk tubuhnya hingga ia dijemput ajal; ketika besi menusuk tubuhnya dan sang diktator menemukan Brutus berada di antara para pembunuhnya. Siapa yang menyangka ternyata Lavi juga bakal merasakan hal yang sama—dari pacarnya pula!</p><p>“Nah, Tyki …,” Lavi memegangi keningnya, berusaha tetap tenang, “… kau … jangan bilang kau susah-susah menghubungiku yang sedang bermil-mil jauhnya cuma buat menanyakan soal sejarah anak sekolahan padaku—”</p><p>Sebelum Tyki menjawab, suara tawa bernada feminin melengking dan suara Road Kamelot, keponakan Tyki, menggantikan suara pria itu. <em>“Masih ada soal matematika dan geografi juga lho, Bookman,”</em> cetusnya dengan nada bermain-main.</p><p>“<em>HAAAAAAAA</em>!?”</p><p>Tyki lantas mengambil alih panggilan itu. <em>“Please, Gantai-kun. Kautahu sendiri menjawab soal begini bukan keahlianku. Tapi, yeah, Road selalu butuh bantuan buat tugas sekolahnya.”</em></p><p>“Kau tak pernah dengar yang namanya Gugel?!”</p><p><em>“Duh,”</em> suara Tyki mulai terdengar merajuk, <em>“malas cek ke sana. Lebih baik tanya padamu—toh lebih terjamin benar.”</em></p><p>“<em>HAAAAAAAAAAAA</em>!?”</p><p><em>Well</em>, Lavi senang <em>sih</em> kemampuannya diakui—tapi, <em>hei</em>! Tetap saja ini Namanya pemaksaan—penghibahan tugas secara sepihak, sial! Mohon maaf saja, jadi pacar tidak langsung membuat Lavi punya kewajiban membantu Tyki. <em>Ha</em>! Salahnya sendiri terlalu tolol buat mengisi jawaban soal sederhana macam begini. Mana ia tak tahu kapan tugas ini kapan dikumpulkan—</p><p>Sontak, sekelebat memori menyentak Lavi. Teringat olehnya kebiasaan Road yang paling umum: menunda pekerjaan utamanya sebagai murid sekolah dan baru mengerjakannya di penghujung garis mati.</p><p>“Road! Kapan tugas itu bakal dikumpulkan!?” sambar Lavi cepat.</p><p>Alih-alih mendengar pengakuan tanda sesal, yang menyambutnya justru suara tawa yang tak kalah riang, seolah tak terbebani—padahal yang tak punya tugas sudah ketar-ketir tak keruan.</p><p>
  <em>“Fufufu—tentu saja besok.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>HAAAAAAAAA</em>?!”</p><p>
  <em>Tunggu.</em>
</p><p>Bukannya sekarang mereka berada di negara yang berbeda jauh? <em>Benar—dia di Inggris, sedang Tyki di Jepang</em>. Berarti, harusnya ada perbedaan waktu—</p><p>“JAM BERAPA DI SANA!?”</p><p><em>“Eh?”</em> Absen suara sejenak. <em>“Jam 19.52.”  </em><strong>(2)</strong></p><p><em>‘AAAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH.’ </em>Lavi tak lagi mampu menahan jeritan hatinya atau memikirkan betapa Tyki terlalu sering menganggap remeh segala perkara. Mengerjakan tugas anak sekolah yang entah sebanyak apa dan harus selesai sebelum besok? Memangnya Tyki menganggapnya apa? Mutan?</p><p>“JANGAN HARAP BESOK AKU BAKAL LUPA SOAL INI, TYKI!” hardik pemuda berambut oranye itu galak. Ia dengan cepat memelesat menuju kamarnya, mengambil <em>notes</em> saku yang biasa ia bawa. “Apa saja soalnya—<em>cepat</em>!”</p><p>Meski tak melihat, Lavi yakin saat ini Tyki tengah terkekeh penuh kemenangan. <em>“Nah, begitu dong, Gantai-kun!”</em></p><p>“Beritahu saja soalnya sebelum jam makan siangku habis, Sial.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(2): perbedaan waktu Inggris—Jepang sebanyak 8 jam; Tokyo yang waktunya lebih cepat. Jadi, kalau Tokyo 19.52, di Inggris sedang 11.52 hehe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: alternative universe - university AU hehe ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allen mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai berkejaran. Lelah perlahan menggelantungi tungkainya, tak mengherankan mengingat sudah sejam lamanya sejak ia mencari seseorang. Alih-alih tetap geming, Allen kemudian menoleh ke sana-sini, mencoba menemukan secercah keberadaan orang yang dicarinya hingga kedua bola matanya menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah duduk bersila dengan punggung bersandar pada birai dekat tangga.</p><p>“Tyki Mikk!”</p><p>Panggilan itu membuat Tyki mengalihkan pandangnya menuju asal suara, menemukan Allen Walker melambai padanya. Ada jejak letih di wajah lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu, tetapi yang mengejutkan Tyki justru karena ia menemukan secercah kecemasan di raut Allen.</p><p>“<em>Yo, Shounen</em>.” Tyki menyapanya balik dan melambaikan tangan. “Ada apa? Buru-buru sekali,” tanyanya usai pemuda itu berhenti di dekatnya.</p><p>Allen tak langsung menjawabnya, lebih dulu mengatur deru napasnya yang sedikit berantakan sebelum melontarkan tanya. “Apa kaulihat Lavi?”</p><p>“Eh? <em>Gantai-kun</em>?” Tyki mengulang, memastikan ia tak salah dengar. Jeda yang agak ganjil tercipta sesaat sebelum pria Portugis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, “Memang ada apa, eh?”</p><p>“<em>Aah</em>,” Allen menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedikit salah tingkah, “kami ada perlu dengannya—Bookman juga, setahuku.”</p><p>Tyki menggumamkan ‘<em>ooh</em>’ singkat, pertanda mengerti—meski entah pria itu benar-benar paham atau tidak, Allen tidak pernah yakin kalau soal Tyki. Pria itu berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang ia temui di kampus sejak pagi. Butuh satu menit penuh bagi Tyki hingga pria itu menjawab ringan sembari memamerkan senyum tanpa dosa pada Allen.</p><p>“Tidak, <em>tuh</em>. Aku belum lihat dia sejak pagi,” akunya.</p><p>Allen menatap pria itu skeptis, jelas sekali itu bukan jawaban jujur. Maaf saja, masih butuh seratus tahun lebih buat orang macam Tyki untuk membohonginya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tanpa ragu sontak meraih kerah si pria Portugis, kemudian mendeliknya nyalang hingga Tyki bisa melihat lidah-lidah api menari di bola mata Allen.</p><p>“Kaukira aku bisa dibohongi semudah itu, Tyki Mikk?” sembur Allen dengan nada menguarkan teror.</p><p>“<em>Wo, wo, wo</em>. Santai, Bocah,” Tyki tertawa, sama sekali tak terlihat menyesal, seolah segalanya hanya sebuah permainan—padahal nyawa Allen sudah seperti di ujung jurang. “Seingatku, tadi aku sempat lihat <em>Gantai-kun</em> ke sana,” katanya lagi sembari menunjuk ke sebuah arah yang menjauhi tangga.</p><p>Allen tanpa belas kasih lantas melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerah Tyki, kemudian melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk pria itu tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Pria Portugis itu terkekeh, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada tiang yang sempat dibiarkannya, dan kembali membaca bukunya. Tak sampai lima belas detik hingga Tyki menutup buku tersebut dan mengangkatnya setinggi kepala, lalu berkata entah pada siapa.</p><p>“<em>Shounen</em> sudah pergi, <em>lho</em>. Mau kukembalikan ini?” tanyanya santai.</p><p>Ada decakan sebal di belakangnya, tetapi tak membuat Tyki menoleh. Suara langkah perlahan mendekatinya dan secara mendadak, buku itu berpindah tangan. Lavi berdiri di dekatnya, melepaskan <em>hoodie</em> yang sempat dikenakannya—demi menyembunyikan diri dari ‘kejaran’ kawan-kawannya.</p><p>“<em>Thanks</em>,” kata pemuda itu.</p><p>“Bukan masalah,” Tyki membalas, kemudian bergeser maju hingga meninggalkan ruang yang cukup di belakangnya.</p><p>Lavi lantas duduk di belakang si pria, membelakangi Tyki hingga punggung mereka saling bersinggungan.</p><p>“Tak kusangka kaubisa memberontak juga, <em>Gantai-kun</em>,” kekeh si pria Portugis.</p><p>Lavi menyikutnya, tak begitu keras, tetapi cukup buat memeringati—<em>yaah</em>, kalaupun keras, Lavi yakin itu tak bakal membuat Tyki mati. “Diam kau,” desisnya galak.</p><p>“Itu pujian,” kata Tyki menimpali.</p><p>“Pujian apanya,” decak Lavi seraya membuka bukunya.</p><p>“Jadi—mau beritahu?”</p><p>Jeda mengudara, hanya ada suara halaman kertas yang dibalik beberapa kali. Hening itu bertahan selama satu menit sebelum Lavi kembali bersuara.</p><p>“Aku cuma bakal bilang ini satu kali, jadi dengar—"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: ceritanya lavi lagi sembunyi terus ketemu tyki jadi minta tyki nyembunyiin doi hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. historical sites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(masih) alternative universe - modern life</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nah, sambutlah …!” Lavi dengan bangga menyingkir ke kiri, lalu merentangkan sebelah tangannya untuk membuat kesan dramatis pada tempat yang tengah mereka kunjungi. “Kuil Parthenon yang suci, peninggalan dari abad kelima sebelum Masehi umat manusia!”</p>
<p>“<em>Hmm</em> …,” Tyki mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah datar, berusaha terlihat tertarik meski ia masih tak mengerti di mana daya tariknya tempat yang hanya tiang-tiang itu.</p>
<p>“Nah!” Sebelum Tyki sempat bicara, Lavi lantas memotongnya, melanjutkan penjelasannya bagaikan seorang <em>guide tour</em>—kendati Tyki yakin penjelasannya akan jauh lebih lengkap daripada <em>guide</em> terlatih manapun, Lavi adalah manusia yang bernapaskan sejarah umat manusia. “Kuil ini dibangun pertama kali pada periode Arkaik, tetapi hanya dengan batu kapur. Ketika perang antara Yunani dan Persia pecah, kuil ini dihancurkan dan terkubur hingga sekitar 440-an sebelum Masehi. Kuil ini lalu dibangun lagi dengan arsitektur yang lebih baru, lebih megah, dan lebih luas daripada sebelumnya dan menjadi simbol kejayaan Athena selama delapan ratus tahun. Namun, ketika masyarakat Athena mulai memeluk Kristen, kuil ini beralih fungsi menjadi gereja.” <strong>(3)</strong></p>
<p>Pria Portugis itu mengangguk-angguk, mencoba menyimak penjelasan Lavi. Namun, pada akhirnya otaknya yang hanya dua digit tak mampu mencerna penjelasan Lavi yang sudah satu terabita lebih. <em>Duh</em>, memang susah kalau punya pacar terlalu pintar, tapi sendirinya berotak dangkal.</p>
<p>“Dikatakan bahwa Pheidias, pemahat terkenal yang berkontribusi dalam pembangunan Parthenon, memahat berbagai kisah yang menggambarkan kehebatan bangsa Yunani di bawah atap Parthenon; bahwa dari para pria hingga dewa mereka mampu mengalahkan semua lawan mereka. Salah satu kisahnya adalah tentang kemenangan Yunani dalam Perang Troya, perang terbesar yang disebut dalam Mitologi Yunani.”</p>
<p>Tyki mengeraskan rautnya, merasakan alam semesta seperti tengah berputar di atas kepalanya, memusingkannya dalam waktu kelewat singkat. Sepertinya Wisely pernah menyebut soal Perang Tro—apalah itu, tapi tak ada yang tersangkut di kepalanya kecuali wajah menyebalkan keponakannya.</p>
<p>Semakin banyak Lavi bicara, Tyki merasa kepalanya mengepulkan asap yang kian tebal. Mengingat maupun menerima informasi di saat yang bersamaan bukan keahlian si pria Portugis—jujur saja. Sebagian dirinya sudah meraung-raung, otaknya pun mengibarkan bendera putih yang tak kasat mata, menyerah tanpa syarat.</p>
<p>Namun, kala pria Portugis itu melirik ke arah kekasihnya yang masih sibuk menjelaskan ini-itu kelewat menggebu, niatnya runtuh seketika. Manik hijau Lavi yang serupa batu emerald berkilat-kilat menggemaskan, mengirim dentum pada jantung Tyki. Memang masih ada jejak kesombongan dalam gurat wajah sang Bookman Junior, tetapi masih tak cukup besar untuk membuat si pria Portugis merasa <em>ilfeel</em>.</p>
<p>Anehnya, Tyki malah cukup menikmatinya; melihat bagaimana Lavi begitu bersemangat menjelaskan ini-itu tanpa ragu, nadanya yang kadang naik beberapa oktaf kala menjelaskan hal yang ia sukai (tetapi masih tak dimengerti Tyki), hingga tangannya yang beberapa kali membuat gestur kecil kala menerangkan—semua itu terekam jauh lebih baik daripada seluruh penjelasan sang kekasih soal ini-itu soal tempat yang mereka kunjungi.</p>
<p>Jadi, Tyki menelan kembali seluruh protes yang hendak ia layangkan, berpikir mungkin jika sekali ini saja ia tak bakal menuruti egonya.</p>
<p>Lagi pula, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Lavi sebegini menikmati <em>kencan</em> mereka?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi, Tyki, kau tak mendengarkanku, kan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gulp.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dengar, <em>tuh</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keterangan:</p>
<p>(3): diambil dari https://id.wikibooks.org/wiki/Yunani_Kuno/Arsitektur/Parthenon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ada tambahan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alternative universe - coffee shop!au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Satu <em>café au lait</em> dan satu coklat panas, benar?” Anggukan dari dua pembeli perempuan di depannya membuat Lavi meneruskan. “Apa ada tambahan?”</p><p>“Tidak, terima kasih,” jawab salah satu dari keduanya halus. Rambut gadis itu pirang sebahu dan sedikit poninya dijepit di sebelah kiri, matanya berwarna biru muda, tingginya rata-rata—dalam kamus Bookman Junior, ini benar-benar tipenya.</p><p>Alih-alih langsung menurut, pemuda berambut oranye itu malah meneruskan. “Serius tak ingin tambah yang lain, seperti …,” bibir pria itu tersulam miring, mata <em>emerald</em>-nya berkilat jahil, dan ia lantas meneruskan kalimatnya dengan nada menggoda, “… nomorku, misalnya?”</p><p>Dua perempuan itu sontak memerah, sama sekali tak mengira arah pembicaraan itu akan berlabuh ke sana. Lavi diam-diam tertawa, merasa sukses membuat dua orang dara kelimpungan dengan wajah semerah tomat. <em>Strike!</em></p><p>“Maaf, bercanda,” Lavi berujar cepat-cepat, “total semuanya 20 guineas. Pesanannya nanti akan diantar oleh temanku.”</p><p>Dua gadis itu cepat-cepat membayar, kemudian angkat kaki dari kasir masih dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sejenak, mata hijau Lavi mengekori keduanya, tetapi tak lama. Pemuda itu kembali menatap antrian—sisa satu kelompok yang terdiri dari empat orang aneh—dan mempersilakan mereka maju. “Selanjutnya, silakan!”</p><p>Empat orang itu maju bersamaan. Sekilas, mereka sama sekali tak tampak seperti orang-orang yang bakal mampu bergaul satu sama lain—tetapi, hei, itu kan cuma luarnya saja dan pepatah bilang ‘jangan nilai buku dari sampulnya semata’.</p><p>Empat orang itu terdiri dari tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan cilik. Si perempuan mengenakan gaun merah muda di atas lutut, rambutnya berwarna keunguan, sedang matanya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan, dua dari tiga lelaki itu berpakaian <em>punk</em> dengan dandanan yang kelewat eksentrik, tetapi satunya berambut legam dan satu lagi berambut pirang. Lelaki terakhir berpenampilan lebih <em>normal</em> daripada tiga orang yang bersamanya; rambutnya ikal legam dan dikuncir, sedang <em>suit</em> hitam dengan <em>coat</em> cokelat panjang membungkus tubuh jangkungnya.</p><p>Lavi berhenti meneliti pelanggannya pada detik kelima, kemudian memasang senyum ramah dan bertanya, “Apa kalian sudah memutuskan ingin pesan apa?”</p><p>“<em>Yep</em>.” Pria dengan <em>suit</em> mahal itu menjawab cepat, bahkan sebelum tiga orang yang bersamanya sempat bernapas. Namun, lanjutan dari kalimat pria itu jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada responsnya yang kilat—belum ditambah dengan senyum nakal yang bermain di bibirnya. “Pesan nomormu.”</p><p>Lavi membeku, otak geniusnya berhenti bekerja seketika. “... maaf?”</p><p>Alih-alih meminta maaf, pria itu dengan kurang ajar malah mengibaskan tangannya di udara, berlaku seolah yang ia lakukan bukanlah hal besar. “Jangan diambil hati. Aku pesan <em>americano</em> ukuran sedang satu,” ralatnya.</p><p>Tanpa membiarkan Lavi bertanya, pria itu menoleh pada tiga orang yang bersamanya, kemudian menyeletuk dengan nada agak jengkel. “Oi, oi, mau sampai kapan memilihnya? Sudah tahu ingin pesan apa belum?”</p><p>“Aku ini saja,” jawab si gadis cilik sembari menunjuk <em>brownie</em> cokelat yang dipajang di etalase. “Oh, pesan tiga: satu untuk <em>Earl</em>, dan satu untuk Skinn,” tambahnya lagi.</p><p>“Si Gigi Manis bakal datang?” Pria dengan <em>suit</em> itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara, geleng-geleng. “Semoga Earl menyiapkan kudapan manis lain buatnya,” lanjutnya.</p><p>Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangnya pada dua orang berpakaian <em>punk</em> tadi, lalu kembali bertanya, “Oi, kalian mau apa, Kembar?”</p><p>“<em>Jasdevi da</em>!” koreksi duo <em>punk</em> itu tanpa peduli situasi.</p><p>Pria ber-<em>suit</em> mahal itu kembali mengibaskan tangannya tak bersalah. “<em>Hai’, hai’</em>. Jadi mau pesan apa?”</p><p>“<em>Kikiki</em>,” si rambut pirang terkikik, tawanya sedikit membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, “Jasdero ingin <em>omelette</em> ini! Warnanya seperti rambut <em>Dero</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Oohh</em>! Sudah kuduga! Aku juga pesan yang sama!” timpal si rambut legam menggebu.</p><p>“<em>Hai’, hai’</em>,” pria itu membalas sekenanya, lalu kembali menatap Lavi yang sedikit merasa diasingkan. “Oh, yang tadi jangan lupa dicatat ya, <em>Gantai-kun</em>,” katanya.</p><p>Beruntung telinga Lavi belum tuli dan otaknya masih mampu mengingat seluruh pesanan itu. “Ah, <em>hai’, hai’</em>,” ucapnya sebelum menarikan penanya di atas catatan pesanan. Dalam hati sedikit merutuki nasibnya, baru saja dapat <em>strike</em>, eh, langsung ketiban sial.</p><p>Si gadis cilik terkikik kecil, entah mengapa. Namun, melalui sudut mata hijaunya, Lavi menangkap si gadis yang menyikut si pria ber-<em>suit</em> itu jahil, dibalas dengan tepisan ringan dari si pria.</p><p>Lavi tak berusaha ambil pusing, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya usai menulis pesanan mereka, “Apa ada tambahan lain?” tanyanya, masih dengan senyum ramah dan sikap profesional.</p><p>“Oh,” pria ber-<em>suit</em> itu kembali menyeringai nakal, “boleh tambah nomormu juga?”</p><p><em>Nah</em>. Kali ini Lavi yakin dia tak salah dengar.</p><p>Namun, sebelum Lavi sempat bicara, mendadak seseorang maju dan meletakkan segelas kopi tepat di meja kasir cukup keras, meruntuhkan atmosfer yang susah payah dibangun si pria ber-<em>suit</em>. Allen tersenyum lebar dengan aura neraka menguar di belakang punggungnya.</p><p>“Silakan pesanan Anda, <em>Tuan</em> Tyki Mikk,” kata si pemuda berambut putih itu tak kalah mengerikannya.</p><p>“EH!? Allen?!” Lavi hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya berdiri.</p><p>“Allen!” Gadis cilik itu tapa diduga ikut memekik, tampak kelewat senang.</p><p>“Yo, <em>Shounen</em>,” pria itu ikut membalas, memperlihatkan bahwa ia <em>juga</em> mengenal Allen, “tak kusangka kau kerja juga di sini.”</p><p>“Hahaha, aku perlu bekerja keras,” balas Allen, masih dengan aura mengancam yang sama. “Kau sendiri? Sedang buang uang, eh?”</p><p>“Hei, hei. Jangan sensi begitu, <em>dong</em>. Aku ke sini buat kopi, <em>duh</em>,” elak si pria tanpa beban.</p><p>“<em>Oohh</em>, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu silakan bayar dan cepat pergi, ya,” pesan Allen tanpa hati.</p><p>“Santai, <em>Shounen</em>. Kami masih belum dapat <em>snack</em> pesanan lain—”</p><p>“Maaf lama menunggu!” Lenalee dengan sigap meletakkan dua kotak berukuran sedang di meja dekat mereka, lalu membungkusnya dengan bungkus karton yang bergambar logo kafe mereka. “Ini pesanannya! Terima kasih sudah mampir!”</p><p>Lavi masih membeku, tak begitu paham dengan apa yang terjadi dan mencoba berpikir lebih keras—tetapi gagal karena Allen lebih dulu menyikut lengannya.</p><p>“Lavi, harganya,” bisik pemuda berambut putih itu lirih.</p><p>“<em>Aahh</em> …,” Lavi menurut, masih dengan pikiran mengawang—beruntung hitungannya tak salah. “Totalnya 70 guineas.”</p><p>Pria itu lantas merogoh saku <em>coat</em>-nya, mengeluarkan dompet, dan menyerahkan seratus guineas pada si pemuda berambut oranye. Lavi menerimanya, lalu memberikan kembalian si pria—hanya untuk ditolak.</p><p>“Anggap saja tips” kata pria itu enteng, hampir membuat Lavi bergidik di tempat. Tiga puluh guineas buat tip? Sepertinya benar kata Allen barusan: <em>pria ini memang sedang buang uang</em>.</p><p>Lavi tak ambil pusing, kemudian memberi si pria bonnya. Pria itu mengambilnya bersama dengan kopinya, lalu menyuruh si gadis cilik dan duo <em>punk</em> itu untuk membawa dua kantung karton lain. Sebelum benar-benar angkat kaki, pria itu mengerling sejenak pada Lavi, seolah enggan melepaskan mangsanya.</p><p>“Sampai jumpa <em>lagi</em>, <em>Gantai-kun</em>,” katanya penuh kode.</p><p>“Kalau bisa tak perlu datang lagi, ya!” Allen dengan cepat membalas, lengkap dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya—yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan singkat oleh si pria.</p><p>Lavi tak bicara apapun, membiarkan dua kawannya berbincang tentang pengunjung mereka tadi—Allen rupanya memang <em>kenal</em> dengan mereka. Kali itu, si pemuda berambut oranye lebih banyak diam, mengingat apa-apa yang baru terjadi.</p><p>( “Boleh tambah nomormu?” )</p><p><em>Bah</em>. Bisa saja pakai membalikkan rayuannya pada dua gadis sebelumnya. Memang sih, wajahnya kelihatan jelas beraura <em>playboy</em> kelas kakap. Tapi, Lavi tak menyangka saja kalau pria semacam orang itu juga menggoda laki-laki. <em>Tunggu</em>, bukannya itu juga kali pertamanya digoda laki-laki? Kalau Yuu sudah kelewat sering.</p><p>Sekilas, garis bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu membentuk kurva tipis.</p><p><em>Tyki Mikk</em>, ya?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Esoknya, seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan pakaian nyaris kumal datang. Lavi tak meliriknya dua kali hingga si lelaki tiba di depannya.</p><p>“<em>Mm</em> … <em>americano</em> sedang satu,” kata si lelaki.</p><p>“<em>Hai’</em>,” Lavi dengan sigap mencatatnya tanpa melirik orang yang dilayaninya. “Apa ada tambahan?”</p><p>“Yep.” Lelaki itu mendadak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja kasir, tersenyum miring, dan melepaskan kacamatanya—membuat Lavi menganga seketika. “Nomormu.”</p><p>
  <em>Yang kemarin—Tyki Mikk!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. fake boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an alternative universe - modern!au; school!au; fake boyfriend!au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“KAU APA!?”</p><p>Tyki menutup telinganya dengan tangan, meringis kala mendengar Lavi menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Bukan berarti responsnya tak wajar <em>sih</em>, tapi Tyki tak menyangka saja kalau pemuda itu bisa bersuara sekeras itu.</p><p>“Persis seperti yang kaudengar tadi,” Tyki menarik napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, “kakak laki-lakiku kembali membawa perkara perjodohan di meja makan …,”</p><p>“DAN KAU <em>APA</em>!?”</p><p>“Aku bilang aku tak tertarik dan tak ingin buru-buru …,”</p><p>“<em>DAN</em>?”</p><p>“… <em>well</em>,” Tyki mengendikkan bahu, “Sheril terus memaksaku jadi … aku berbohong dan bilang aku punya pacar—kau orangnya.”</p><p>“<em>DAMN</em>!” Lavi menyumpah di saat itu juga. “Kenapa harus aku!?” sungutnya tak terima.</p><p>“Aku tak punya pilihan, oke?” Tyki membela diri. “Tadinya aku cuma ingin berbohong sampai di kalimat ‘aku punya pacar’, tapi Sheril terus mendesakku dan duo Kembar malah mengompori.”</p><p>“Kenapa kau tak sebut saja pacarmu Allen?” sembur Lavi.</p><p>“Keluargaku <em>tahu</em> siapa <em>Shounen</em>,” Tyki menjelaskan, agak sedikit tak sabar. “Road menyebut namanya berulang kali sampai Sheril menyuruh orang buat mencari tahu profilnya. Sekarang orang itu tahu semuanya sampai ukuran sepatu Bocah Culas itu.”</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>, dia apa?”</p><p>Tyki mengibaskan tangannya. “Tak penting. Intinya, aku perlu kau datang ke acara keluargaku di akhir pekan dan berpura-pura jadi pacarku.”</p><p>“Sori, tidak minat,” Lavi menolaknya spontan. “Nikmati saja kebohonganmu itu, Tyki.”</p><p>Tyki mendecak, ada secercah pasrah di sana. “Kau tak mengerti, <em>Gantai-kun</em>. Sheril bisa menggantungku hidup-hidup—atau mungkin melecehkanku,” katanya mendramatisir.</p><p>“Aku ingin melihatnya.”</p><p>Pemuda Portugis itu kembali mendecak, bibirnya mengulas senyum kecut. “Kalau aku jadi setan, aku bakal menghantuimu sampai kau bunuh diri.”</p><p>“Kukira kau sudah jadi bagian dari setan.”</p><p>Tyki kali ini mengacak rambutnya gusar, tanda bahwa ia sudah cukup frustrasi. “Aku juga tak mau melakukan ini, tahu? Satu-satunya orang yang terlintas di benakku cuma kau.”</p><p>Sebelah alis Lavi terangkat, tak mengerti. “Kenapa?”</p><p>Tyki mengatupkan bibirnya sejenak, berdeham beberapa kali, lalu menjawabnya dengan suara kelewat pelan. “… rambutmu—mantan pacar terakhirku punya rambut seperti itu.”</p><p>Lavi memutar bola matanya, mengeluarkan suara eraman kesal. “<em>Hell yeah</em>, Tyki. Kalau begitu kenapa tak kauminta saja mantan pacarmu itu buat pura-pura?”</p><p>Alih-alih menjawabnya, pemuda Portugis itu malah menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Lavi tak begitu yakin apa yang ada di pikiran bajingan itu, tapi Lavi yakin itu pandangan mengejek—membuatnya ingin langsung meninju yang bersangkutan.</p><p>Tak lama, Tyki mendengus, sudut bibirnya membentuk kurva meledek. “Itulah kenapa kau tak punya pacar, <em>Gantai-kun</em>.”</p><p>“Negosiasi ini selesai. Sampai jumpa di pemakamanmu, Tyki,” putus Lavi spontan.</p><p>Namun, sebelum Lavi berhasil angkat kaki dari sana, Tyki dengan cepat menarik lengannya, membiarkan pemuda berambut oranye itu oleng dan jatuh terjembab hingga menimbulkan suara debum yang cukup keras. Sebelum Lavi sempat merintih, Tyki segera memblokade si pemuda dalam kungkungannya. Berbeda dari biasanya yang songong dan kurang ajar, kali ini mimik lelaki berambut legam itu diliputi horor.</p><p>“<em>Please, please, Gantai-kun</em>! Kau tak tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan Sheril kalau tahu kata-kataku cuma omong kosong!” sembur lelaki itu panik.</p><p>“Apa? Menggantungmu?” balas Lavi asal, masih dongkol dengan apa yang dilakukan Tyki padanya.</p><p>“Ya.”</p><p>“… <em>hah</em>? Apa?”</p><p>“Dia bisa menggantungku, meremukkan tulangku, lalu menjodohkanku di saat itu juga!” tandas Tyki ngeri.</p><p>“Sebentar,” Lavi menyela, agak merasa ganjil, “apa kau baru saja menempatkan dijodohkan sebagai opsi yang lebih mengerikan daripada tulangmu diremukkan?”</p><p>“Apa itu penting buat sekarang?”</p><p>“Aku perlu tahu kau bakal mati sesengsara apa.”</p><p>“Tak bakal terjadi kalau kaumau jadi pacarku sehari.”</p><p>“<em>Joke’s on you then</em>, <em>Tyki Mikk-san</em>,” Lavi berusaha mendorong wajah Tyki menjauh, sengaja menekankan nama pemuda brengsek satu itu, “kau terlalu banyak mimpi di siang bolong sampai berpikir aku mau jadi pacar gadunganmu. <em>Ha</em>!”</p><p>“Oke, oke!” Tyki kembali menyela, masih tak menyerah. Manik emas itu kembali memandanginya lekat, hampir membuat Lavi kehilangan suara—hanya untuk dijembabkan kembali ke dasar jurang.</p><p>“Kaumau berapa?”</p><p>Lavi membeku, terkhianati di tempat.</p><p>“Haha,” pemuda berambut oranye itu memutar matanya, mengejek Tyki terang-terangan, “kau salah mengira aku bisa disuap dengan uang.”</p><p>“Ayolaah. Bukannya kadang kau kerja sambilan buat beli buku?” sembur Tyki.</p><p>“HEI!”</p><p>“Apa?” Tyki mengendikkan bahunya tak bersalah. “Aku benar, kan?”</p><p>“<em>Ck</em>, apa kau seniat itu sampai turun derajat jadi penguntit?” sungut Lavi jengkel.</p><p>“Sori mengecewakanmu, tapi rumor soal itu sudah jadi rahasia umum sekolah.”</p><p>“<em>Argh</em>!” Lavi memelototinya, habis sudah kesabarannya. “Setidaknya menyingkir dariku, Tahi Lalat!”</p><p>“Tidak sebelum kau iyakan,” balas Tyki sama keras kepalanya, kali ini bahkan ikut memajukan wajahnya.</p><p>“OI!” Lavi memprotes, semburat kemerahan menyapu tipis pipinya. “Jangan terlalu dekat!”</p><p>“Kenapa?” Alih-alih menurut, Tyki malah menanggapinya kelewat santai. “Kau takut?”</p><p>Sang Bookman Junior mendeliknya, giginya bergemelutuk keras, memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya. “Serius, Tyki!” hardiknya.</p><p>“Aku juga serius,” balas pemuda berkebangsaan Portugis itu enteng. Bibirnya kini malah ikut membentuk senyum kurang ajar, minta dihajar langsung di tempat. Manik emas Tyki menelusuri pemuda di bawahnya intens, menyimak apa-apa yang Lavi perlihatkan dan ekspresikan buatnya. Seringainya mengembang, ada nyala api yang muncul dalam dirinya. “<em>Yaah</em>, kurasa menciummu juga bukan hal yang buruk.”</p><p>“Itu buatmu!” Lavi menyela nyalang. “Lepaskan aku, Tyki Mikk!”</p><p>“Jawab dulu: kaumau atau tidak?”</p><p>Lavi mendecih, sadar bahwa Tyki tak akan membiarkan negosiasi ini berakhir dengan kemenangannya. Pemuda bermata emas itu terlalu egois dan narsistik buat menerima penolakan—atau kekalahan. Dan jika ia masih bersikeras dengan pendiriannya, entah apa yang dilakukan Tyki sialan ini. <em>Bah</em>!</p><p>“Berapa tawaranmu?” desis Lavi, meletupkan secercah harapan di manik emas pemuda di atasnya.</p><p>“<em>Well</em>,” seringai Tyki kian melebar, “berapa yang kaumau?”</p><p><em>Dasar keturunan bangsawan tengil.</em> Lavi mengutuk tanpa suara. “Lima kali gajiku,” tandas sang Bookman Junior—bahkan tanpa menghitung total angkanya di kepalanya.</p><p>“Wo, wo. Bukannya itu <em>agak</em> terlalu banyak, eh, <em>Gantai-kun</em>?” cetus Tyki, tetapi Lavi sadar bahwa kalimat itu hanya digunakan buat menggodanya.</p><p>“<em>Heh</em>,” Lavi mendengus, tanpa sadar menaikkan sudut bibirnya, “kukira itu bukan jumlah yang besar buat ningrat sepertimu.”</p><p>“<em>Yaah</em>, segitu masih terbilang besar, <em>sih</em>,” jeda sejenak, “tapi, jelas, itu tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan nyawaku.”</p><p><em>Bah</em>. Lavi mencibir dalam hati. “Kalau keluargamu lebih abnormal daripada yang pernah dibicarakan di sekolah, kau harus memberiku tip.”</p><p>“<em>Hai’, hai’.</em> Apapun katamu, <em>Gantai-kun</em>,” kekeh Tyki sekenanya, Lavi bahkan tak yakin pemuda ini benar-benar serius mengerti ucapannya atau tidak.</p><p>“Bagus,” Lavi mendengus pendek, berusaha meraih sisa kewarasannya yang tersisa. Ia tahu menerima permintaan Tyki Mikk hanya akan membuatnya masuk ke dalam kandang singa, tapi, <em>ayolah</em>—seperti ada yang normal saja dari hidupnya yang penerus Bookman yang eksentrik sejak dulu. Lagi pula, seberapa anehnya <em>sih</em> keluarga Tyki itu? Paling pemuda Portugis ini saja yang sok dramatis. <em>Meh.</em></p><p>“Sekarang,” Bookman Junior itu kembali mendelik Tyki—yang santai saja masih dalam keadaan mengungkungnya, “menyingkir dari atasku, Tyki Mikk!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. jadian dulu denganku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: (masih) modern!au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Orang pacaran <em>tuh</em> buat apa, <em>sih</em>?"</p><p>Tyki mengalihkan pandangnya dari ponsel, ganti menatap Lavi yang duduk di sebelahnya dan tengah menyeruput kopi. Di dekat gelas kopinya, sebuah buku tebal diletakkan dalam posisi membuka, pasti tengah dibaca oleh si pemuda.</p><p>"Memang kenapa?" Tyki balik bertanya, mau tak mau tergelitik. Jarang-jarang penerus Bookman yang satu ini bertanya soal perkara romansa—siapa tau nantinya dia bisa modus sekalian.</p><p>(Sudah tiga bulan mendekati sasaran tapi belum jadian juga? Road dan Wisely bisa terpingkal sambil kayang kalau dengar.)</p><p>"<em>Yaah</em>," Lavi menunjuk ke satu meja di kafe dengan dagu, lalu kembali menyeruput kopinya dengan ekspresi sedatar papan. "Aneh saja."</p><p>Tyki ganti melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Lavi, matanya mengerjap kala menemukan sejoli muda-mudi yang tengah berpegangan tangan mesra (itu <em>koibito tsunagi</em>, astaga!) dan saling melempar obrolan.</p><p>"Yakin aneh? Atau kau cuma iri?" balas Tyki seraya menaikkan sudut bibirnya.</p><p>Lavi menyikutnya tanpa ampun, tetapi berhasil dihindari si lelaki Portugis kelewat sigap, membuat wajah sang Bookman muda menekuk. "Sori, ya." Lavi angkat suara, berusaha membangun kembali citra dirinya. "Penerus Bookman nggak perlu merasa iri dengan yang seperti itu. Kami punya informasi tentang seluruh dunia dalam genggaman tangan kami."</p><p>"<em>Pfft</em>," Tyki tergelak. "Itulah kenapa kau masih perjaka, <em>Gantai-kun</em>."</p><p>Lavi menendangnya, mendesis nyalang manakala seringai menyebalkan playboy itu tetap tersungging utuh di bibir Tyki. "Diam saja kau, Tahi Lalat Sial," semburnya.</p><p>Tyki tertawa-tawa, tak merasa kalah meski tendangan tadi mengenai lututnya. "Maaf, itu jawaban refleks."</p><p>Lavi mendecakkan lidahnya, menahan diri untuk tak menumpahkan sisa kopinya pada Tyki. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan bajingan itu—dan ia sudah keburu membeli kopi dengan uangnya, maaf saja kalau ia harus membuang uangnya buat Tyki (lagi). Pemuda berambut oranye itu meneguk kopinya lagi hingga tandas, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di dekat bukunya.</p><p>"Dengar, ya. Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma bertanya: apa sih yang orang-orang lakukan selama pacaran? Makan, nonton, jalan—tidak ada bedanya dengan yang dilakukan saat sendirian, kan? Kalau begitu buat apa pacaran?" tandas Lavi, mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.</p><p>Tyki mengatupkan bibir, kali ini menahan diri untuk tak menyemburkan kalimat bernuansa dewasa pada sang penerus Bookman. (Dasar Lavi. Pantas yang satu ini memang masih perjaka, <em>duh</em>. Padahal kalau bercanda, orang ini bisa sok tahu seperti bajingan—aslinya cuma lelaki lugu yang belum mengapa-apakan siapapun.)</p><p>"Mau tahu?" Tyki mengunci ponselnya lebih dulu, kemudian menyakukannya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Apa saja yang orang lakukan saat pacaran?"</p><p>Meski rautnya masih menampakkan sisa amarah, Lavi pada akhirnya menoleh juga, menatapnya dengan manik <em>emerald</em> yang membulat gemas.</p><p>"Apa?" tanyanya lugu.</p><p>Tyki menyeringai, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Lavi. Alih-alih mundur, sang Bookman Junior malah ikut memajukan tubuhnya, menunggu lelaki Portugis itu menjawab rasa penasarannya. Tyki menyeringai lebih lebar, lalu berbisik lembut dan penuh bisa.</p><p>"Jadian dulu denganku. Nanti kuberitahu apa saja yang dilakukan orang pacaran padamu."</p><p>Siang itu, Lavi belajar: benar adanya bahwa rasa penasaran itu membunuh kucing—<em>well</em>, kelinci <em>sih</em> dalam kasusnya sekarang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. mantan, teman, atau ... selingkuhan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Siapa <em>tuh</em>?"</p>
<p>"Mana kutahu." Tyki menyelipkan rokoknya di antara jemarinya, lalu mengembuskan asapnya jengkel. Dengusan kecil meluncur setelahnya, sedang mata emasnya terus menatap ke arah jendela, tak berpaling meski Road berada di sampingnya.</p>
<p>Gadis cilik itu memandangi pamannya itu sejenak, mencermati gurat-gurat kebencian dalam rautnya sebelum kembali berpaling pada pemandangan yg tersaji di luar sana. Sang Bookman Junior duduk di bangku taman dengan tumpukan buku di sebelahnya—<em>well</em>, bukan itu pemandangan yang tak wajarnya, <em>sih</em>. Yang ganjil dan mengejutkan justru kehadiran orang yang duduk bersamanya, Road bahkan tak tahu kalau Junior punya kenalan seperti itu. Lelaki yang bersama Junior sekarang memiliki rambut legam (mengingatkannya pada Tyki, tetapi rambut pemuda itu lurus dan pendek), berponi belah tengah, dan sepertinya sepantaran dengan si Junior.</p>
<p>Pemuda berambut oranye itu tampak seru berbincang dengan si pemuda asing. <em>Well</em>, Junior memang ramah dengan siapapun, tetapi kali ini terasa ... <em>lain</em>. Kalau dideskripsikan secara singkat mungkin: agak lebih hangat daripada biasanya.</p>
<p>"Wah wah," Road kembali menjilat <em>lollipop</em>-nya, menyeringai kecil seraya kembali menatap pamannya, "akhirnya Bookman memakai matanya juga."</p>
<p>"Hei," Tyki lantas menyela, "apa maksudnya dengan itu?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yaah</em>," Road dengan berani membalas tatapan sang paman, masih dengan seringai di bibirnya, "aku cuma terkesan dia berani selingkuh darimu, Tyki. Padahal semua orang tahu kalau 'sisi gelap'-mu itu bukan sekadar isapan jempol," tandasnya.</p>
<p>Sebelum suasana memanas, Wisely mendadak muncul dan menempatkan dagunya di bahu sang paman. Tangannya menggenggam sekantung karton berisi setengah lusin donat. "<em>Oohh</em>, ada apa ini? Apa saja yang kulewatkan, saat membeli ini, <em>eh</em>?"</p>
<p>"Oi, Wisely!"</p>
<p>"Bookman Junior akhirnya memakai matanya," Road menjelaskan cepat tanpa seizin pamannya. Dagunya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk ke arah jendela, tempat di mana dua orang itu masih berbincang seru. "Tyki dicampakkan."</p>
<p>"Nah, Road," Tyki dengan cepat memotong, denial dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Apa yang kupelajari dari <em>Gantai-kun</em> selama berkencan dengannya adalah: apa yang terlihat oleh mata terkadang bukanlah kebenaran.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>? Kalau lihat ini sepertinya aku yakin kalau yang kulihat itu kebenaran,” celetuk Wisely iseng, matanya ikut terpaku pada arah yang sama dengan Road dan Tyki. “<em>Well</em>, setidaknya standar Junior akhirnya naik juga.”</p>
<p>“<em>Wo</em>, <em>wo</em>, sebentar. Apa kalian baru saja bilang kalau <em>Gantai-kun</em> menurunkan standarnya buatku?”</p>
<p>“Dan kau baru sadar soal itu, Tyki?”</p>
<p>Tyki terpekur, punggungnya melorot dari sandaran. “Keluarga macam apa kalian?” sungutnya, merasa terkhianati.</p>
<p>Dua anak angkat kakak laki-lakinya itu terkikik kompak, menambah kedongkolan si pria Portugis. Namun, mendadak Wisely angkat suara, mengajukan tawaran berbahaya.</p>
<p>“Mau kucari tahu soal orang itu, Joyd?” tawar Wisely dengan kilatan berbisa di matanya.</p>
<p>Tyki terdiam sejenak. Dia memang tolol, tetapi ia masih cukup berotak buat mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. “Apa yang kaumau?”</p>
<p>“<em>Well</em>,” Wisely kian menyeringai lebar, senang karena tak perlu berbelit-belit, “berikan aku hari libur dari Sheril dan urusan kebangsawanan.”</p>
<p>Tyki hampir tersedak batangan nikotinnya. “Sheril bakal membunuhku,” semburnya.</p>
<p>“Aku tak peduli kaubakal diapakan—sayangnya,” Wisely terkekeh kurang ajar. “Lagi pula, terserah padamu; mau atau tidak?”</p>
<p>Pria Portugis itu terdiam cukup lama, hampir melupakan rokok di bibirnya hingga menyeletuk, “Sehari?”</p>
<p>“Tiga hari—dan beruturut-turut.”</p>
<p>“Kaumau Sheril menggantungku!?”</p>
<p>“Kan kubilang,” Wisely tampak semakin terhibur, tahu bahwa pamannya yang satu itu tak punya pilihan lain, “terserah padamu: mau atau tidak. Kalau tidak, <em>yaahh</em>, silakan cari tahu dari Junior—itu kalau dia tidak bohong. Kalau ya, apa yang bakal dia lakukan padamu bukan urusanku.”</p>
<p>Tyki kali ini benar-benar mengatupkan bibir. Ia lantas mematikan rokoknya yang masih cukup panjang, lalu memijat dahinya yang terasa ditimpa batu. “Kalian keponakan terburuk,” putusnya.</p>
<p>“Dan kau paman terburuk,” balas keduanya, kemudian tergelak bersama dan membiarkan Tyki kian menekuk wajahnya.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Kau benar-benar yakin kau tak punya rasa padanya?”</p>
<p>Lavi mendengus, tangannya masih sibuk mengeluarkan makan siang yang dibelinya. “Doug itu teman lamaku. Harus berapa kali kubilang sampai kaupercaya?” cetusnya sinis.</p>
<p>“Entah,” Tyki mengendikkan bahu tanpa bersalah. “Kalian terlihat <em>terlalu akrab</em>.”</p>
<p>Lavi menyemburkan tawa. “Melihatmu cemburu benar-benar baru buatku,” ledeknya.</p>
<p>“Maaf kalau begitu,” Tyki mendengus seraya mengacak rambutnya, jejak frustrasi masih kentara di wajahnya. “Wisely hampir membuatku mempertaruhkan nyawa—untung saja belum kusetujui.”</p>
<p>“Sayang sekali, padahal aku mau melihatmu bertaruh nyawa buatku,” cetus Lavi, sedikit mendramatisir.</p>
<p>Tyki menghela napas frustrasi. “Dasar sinting,” sembur pria itu, kehilangan kreativitas dalam menghina.</p>
<p>“<em>Memang</em>.” Lavi membalas seraya memamerkan seringai miring. Manik hijaunya berkilat penuh kepercayaan diri. “Memilihmu daripada Doug itu tanda kalau aku memang sudah gila, Tyki.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Film dokumenter mengenai Perang Dunia Pertama?"</p><p>"<em>Nopeeee</em>."</p><p>"Film dokumenter mengenai sejarah penggunaan nuklir?"</p><p>"<em>Naaaah</em>."</p><p>"Film dokumenter mengenai pesawat terbang?"</p><p>Tyki mendengus lelah, wajahnya sekusut benang yang tergulung tanpa ujung. "Apa kau tak punya film lain selain dokumenter?"</p><p>"Apa kau bisa tak protes soal film yang kupunya?" balas Lavi sembari mendelik kekasihnya dan memeluk erat kaset-kaset film yang ia punya.</p><p>Tyki mendesah, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Lavi serta kesukaannya pada sejarah nyatanya lebih lengket daripada surat dan perangko. <em>Movie night</em> mereka kali ini bakal sangat panjang—setidaknya, buatnya yang sama sekali tak bisa mencerna informasi dari film semacam dokumenter.</p><p>Hening melingkupi mereka, baru pecah ketika Tyki dengan tanpa bebannya bertanya.</p><p>"Kauyakin tak punya film porno, <em>Gantai-kun</em>?"</p><p>Tanpa menjawab, Lavi langsung melempari bajingan itu dengan bantal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. old photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: modern!au at it finest</p><p>dari cuitan saya di Twitter lalu saya pindahkan ke sini hehe ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>LHO</em>?!” Tyki lantas memelotot, ternganga manakala menyadari bocah imut yang terpotret dalam foto itu adalah kekasihnya. Lavi tampak kelewat menggemaskan dengan pipi gembul dan mulut menggigit bakpao—pria Portugis itu bahkan sampai tak sadar menekan sisi album di tangannya lebih keras saking terkejutnya. “Ini Lavi, Kek?”</p><p>“<em>Hm</em>.” Bookman menjawab singkat, agak malas sebenarnya karena jelas-jelas itu memang cucunya. Siapa lagi bocah laki-laki berambut oranye terang dan memakai penutup mata hitam yang diasuhnya selain Lavi? <em>Duh</em>.</p><p>Tyki tak menjawab, matanya sibuk menelusuri foto lain bocah itu. Ada juga foto Lavi yang memakai topi jerami bundar, kemudian foto Lavi sedang tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan barisan giginya. Mungkin kalau dilihat terus-menerus selama seharian, sepertinya besok Tyki akan divonis mengidap diabetes.</p><p>"... lucu <em>banget</em>, Kek," celetuk Tyki tiba-tiba, masih dengan mata terpana pada album kenangan yang baru dikeluarkan sang kakek.</p><p>"<em>Hmp</em>, sama saja buatku," cetus Bookman sembari menyeduh teh.</p><p>"Eh? Padahal imut <em>banget</em>, serius <em>deh</em>. Senyumnya lebar gini. Kalau denganku dia marah-marah terus."</p><p><em>'Itu kan karena kamu yang cari ribut dengannya,'</em> cetus Bookman tanpa suara. Namun, orang tua itu memilih tak menyuarakannya dan memandangi pantulan wajahnya dari permukaan teh. Arus kenangan membawanya sejenak pada masa di mana tinggi Lavi masih di bawah telinganya, kemudian tumbuh hingga kini lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Dan dari seluruh memorinya yang cemerlang, Bookman tahu ada fakta kecil yang tak bisa pria itu tangkap dari cucunya.</p><p>"Tidak juga," cetus Bookman mendadak, mengalihkan pandang Tyki dari album tersebut.</p><p>"Kalau denganmu, ekspresinya jadi lebih idiot daripada biasanya," sambung kakek tua itu kalem, membuat pria Portugis itu kian jatuh dalam hening.</p><p> </p><p>(Lavi memang suka marah-marah, jadi banyak mengomel, sering mengeluh, dan bertengkar dengan laki-laki itu—tapi setidaknya, itu adalah perasaan Lavi yang 'asli'. Bukan artifisial semata, sebagaimana yang cucunya itu seringkali perlihatkan di kesehariannya.)</p><p> </p><p>Tyki perlu semenit penuh untuk mencerna kalimat orang tua di depannya sebelum ikut memamerkan cengiran lebar—entah ia benar-benar telah mengerti makna di balik kalimat kakek kekasihnya atau hanya sekadar pura-pura.</p><p>"Begitu, ya?"</p><p>"<em>Hm</em>."</p><p>"Hahaha, jadi tersanjung."</p><p>"Terserah."</p><p>Sebelum konversasi itu berlanjut, mendadak pintu rumah mereka terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara yang mereka kenal terdengar.</p><p>"Kakeeeekkkk! Aku sudah beli garam—<em>LHO</em>, TYKI!?"</p><p>"<em>Yo</em>. Numpang di sini dulu ya, <em>Gantai-kun</em>."</p><p>"Kenapa kau—<em>HEH</em>! DARI MANA KAU DAPAT ALBUM INI?! <em>AAAAAAAAAAA</em>!"</p><p>"Hei, hei. Jangan ditarik, <em>dong</em>. Lagian ini kakekmu yang perlihatkan, <em>kok</em>!"</p><p>"PANDA!?"</p><p>"<em>Hmp</em>. Itu ampuh buat membungkamnya."</p><p>"JADI KAU MENYUAP SI TOLOL INI PAKAI ALBUM MASA KECILKU!? <em>AAAARRRRGGHH</em>! KEMBALIKAN, TYKI!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. attending a ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: (masih) modern!au dan dari cuitan saya di Twitter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Ooooohh</em>. Lihat siapa yang sudah siap buat ke pesta."</p><p>Tyki menekuk bibirnya dongkol. Dasi yang berusaha dipasangnya kini terasa lebih berat dari besi, membebani leher dan jemarinya. Melalui cermin di depannya, Tyki menemukan Lavi tengah bersandar pada ambang pintu, menyeringai miring dengan mata mengilatkan keusilan.</p><p>"Kautahu aku benci pesta aristokrat semacam ini, <em>Gantai-kun</em>," cetus si pria Portugis jengkel.</p><p>"<em>Oooohh</em>? Tapi, aku serius soal yang tadi, <em>tuh</em>? Jarang-jarang kan, aku bisa melihat '<em>Lord</em> Tyki Mikk' yang terkenal tampan di seantero keluarga bangsawan," kekeh Lavi, masih tak menyerah. Cuma sekali-dua kali ia punya kesempatan menggoda si bangsat satu ini—biasanya Tyki yang dapat kesempatan semacam itu. Dengan kesempatan emas di depan mata, mana mungkin ia mundur begitu saja, kan?</p><p>Sang Penerus Bookman mengerling, seringainya kian menjadi—dan Tyki bersumpah entah mengapa pacarnya itu jadi seksi sekali. "Apa di sana bakal banyak perempuan cantik?" tanya Lavi pura-pura lugu.</p><p>"<em>Gantai-kun</em>, jangan mulai."</p><p>"Apa mereka mengajakmu dansa lebih dulu? Atau kau yang bakal mengajak mereka lebih dulu? Atau pendamping mereka yang akan memintamu mengajak gadis-gadis itu berdansa? Dari buku yang kubaca bisa ketiganya."</p><p>"<em>Lavi</em>."</p><p>Pemuda berambut oranye itu malah kian tertantang. Semakin kesal Tyki, semakin senang dirinya. <em>Ha!</em> Makan tuh suka mengganggu orang lain. Kena batunya kau sekarang.</p><p>"Aku juga penasaran," Lavi mengusap dagunya, pura-pura berpikir. "Kalau kau terlambat seperti sekarang, apa yang bakal kau katakan, <em>eh</em>? 'Maaf terlambat, roda kereta kencanaku tak berfungsi dengan baik tadi'? <em>Hahahahaha</em>!"</p><p>Tyki mendengus, habis sudah sumbu kesabarannya. Lavi memang pacarnya, tetapi keisengan begini sudah tak bisa ia terima lagi.</p><p>Selesai dengan dasinya, pria itu berbalik, menatap kekasihnya yang masih terpingkal tajam, kemudian melangkah ke arahnya. Lavi kesulitan meredakan tawanya, tak sadar dan tahu-tahu saja Tyki sudah berada sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri.</p><p>Sebelum Lavi sempat menghindar, pria itu dengan gesit menggenggam tangannya, menariknya, lalu mengecup punggung tangan si pemuda tanpa malu—menerbitkan semburat kemerahan di pipi kekasihnya.</p><p>"Maafkan keterlambatan saya untuk hadir di pesta ini, <em>Madame</em>," kata pria Portugis itu kelewat sopan, mempraktikkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jikalau terlambat pesta—sebagaimana yang ditanyakan kekasihnya. Sang penerus Bookman itu ternganga, hampir merasa telinganya memiliki gangguan. Tyki yang biasanya mana mau berujar semanis dan sesopan itu.</p><p>"Dalam perjalanan, saya menemukan ...," manik cokelat pria itu berkilat berbahaya, membunyikan alarm di kepala Lavi—apalagi ketika pria itu dengan sengaja menyudutkannya di dinding terdekat, "... kelinci yang agak terlalu manis untuk diabaikan begitu saja."</p><p>"<em>HEH</em>! <em>HEH</em>! <em>NGGAK</em> GITU YA, TYKI! SHERIL BISA MENGAMUK PADAKU KALAU KAU TELAT, <em>WOY</em>!"</p><p>"Dia mengamuk pada semua orang, itu kebiasaannya."</p><p>"TAPI, NGGAK GITU! <em>AARRGHH</em>! PERGI SANA! <em>HUSH</em>, <em>HUSH</em>!"</p><p>"Cium dulu."</p><p>"PERGI SANA CEPAAAATT!"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Terus kau dipukul Junior?" tanya Road penasaran.</p><p>Tyki menghisap batangan nikotinnya sejenak, tampak jengkel karena keponakannya yang satu itu masih terus bertanya dan enggan pergi sebelum dijawab. "... <em>hm</em>."</p><p>"<em>Pfft</em>! <em>Ahahahahaha</em>! Lucu sekali, Tyki!"</p><p>"<em>Ck</em>. Berisik, Road."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. historical memorial date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ketika dering panggilan masuknya mencapai <em>reff</em>, Tyki baru meraih ponselnya dan memeriksa siapa yang meneleponnya di pagi buta seperti ini. Dahinya mengerut kala melihat siapa peneleponnya, tetapi akhirnya mengangkatnya juga. "Ya?"</p><p>
  <em>"Tahu ini hari apa?"</em>
</p><p>Tyki mendengus frustrasi. Itu salah satu pertanyaan yang tidak ia suka seumur hidupnya. "<em>Mmm</em> ...," pria itu melirik kalender duduk pemberian Road di mejanya, memicingkan matanya untuk melihat tanggal hari ini sebelum menjawab, "... Sabtu?"</p><p>
  <em>"Teeeet! Salah, Tolol."</em>
</p><p>Tyki mengernyit, kemudian mencoba memeriksa layar ponselnya, melihat hari dan tanggal yang tertera di sana sebelum mengancam. "Jangan menguji kesabaranku, <em>Gantai-kun</em>. Aku tahu ini hari Sabtu."</p><p>
  <em>"Ini hari peringatan 75 tahun menyerahnya Jepang tanpa syarat pada Perang Dunia Kedua."</em>
</p><p>Tyki kembali menghela napas frustrasi. Gambaran pagi cerahnya luntur seketika karena mendadak disodori fakta berat. "Apa aku harus menghapal seluruh trivia sejarahmu, <em>Gantai-kun</em>?"</p><p>
  <em>"Coba saja. Paling kepalamu bakal meledak."</em>
</p><p>"Terima kasih buat peringatannya," sembur Tyki jengkel.</p><p><em>"Sama-sama."</em>  Dan Tyki bersumpah dia bisa mendengar kekeh puas dalam suara Lavi di sini.</p><p>Pria Portugis itu mengelap wajahnya, memijat keningnya sejenak demi menahan migrain yang mampir tanpa diduga. "Terus apa? Cuma itu yang mau kaubilang?"</p><p>
  <em>"Buat sekarang; ya."</em>
</p><p>"Apa sekarang kau jadi pengangguran juga dan punya waktu luang buat menggangguku, <em>Lavi</em>?" celetuk Tyki asal, sengaja menggunakan nama kekasihnya alih-alih menggunakan panggilan biasanya.</p><p>
  <em>"Sayangnya, tidak. Karier sejarawanku masih panjang. Aku cuma ingin mengganggu pagimu saja."</em>
</p><p>"Bagus. Kau sudah merusaknya."</p><p>
  <em>"Senang mendengarnya."</em>
</p><p>"Apa kau tak bisa telepon buat bilang 'selamat pagi' pada pacarmu?"</p><p><em>"Selamat pagi. Semoga harimu teramat buruk, Tyki Mikk-</em>san<em>. Sampai jumpa."</em></p><p>Sambungan itu diputus sepihak oleh Lavi, membuat Tyki langsung mendengus keki. Pria itu terdiam, memandangi ponselnya sejenak sebelum teringat sesuatu dan segera menghubungi orang lain.</p><p>"Wisely? Ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu. Tahu di mana Lavi sekarang? Aku butuh informasi buat mengganggu harinya. Tidak, tidak. Dia tak bakal memutuskanku karena itu. Ini sudah giliranku menganggunya."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tyki's birthday date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aneh tidak, <em>sih</em>?"</p><p>Road dan Wisely lantas menoleh, menemukan Lavi dengan raut muka tak nyaman, tak beralih dari layar televisi yang memutar film picisan yang sudah sejam lalu mereka tonton tanpa ekspresi. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak, sampai Wisely memilih bertanya lebih dulu. "Apa, Junior?"</p><p>"Pamanmu." Lavi menjawab tanpa ragu, kemudian meletakkan pipi kanannya di tangan kanan. "Ulang tahunnya tanggal 25 Desember, kan?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Aku pikir itu ironis: di hari kelahiran Kristus, orang macam Tyki juga lahir," sembur Lavi asal, hampir tak berpikir kala mengucapkannya. "Harusnya itu masuk pencemaran agama."</p><p>Road sontak tergelak. Kakinya yang tak menapaki lantai ia ayunkan beberapa kali saking gelinya. "Benar juga ya, Junior! <em>Pfft</em>!" sambutnya.</p><p>Wisely menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, masih dengan menatap pemuda berambut oranye terang di sebelahnya. "Jangan sampai Joyd dengar itu <em>lho</em>, Junior. Dia tak bakal melepaskanmu kalau tahu," katanya.</p><p>"<em>Mh-hm</em>." Lavi merespons sekenanya. "Tenang saja soal itu."</p><p>"Tapi, ada bagusnya ulang tahunnya bertepatan dengan Natal," Road menyela, kemudian menambahinya tanpa diminta. "Dia jadi tak bisa kabur dari pesta keluarga, <em>pfft</em>."</p><p>Lavi mendengus, menahan tawanya meluncur. Tetapi, sudut bibirnya tetap membentuk seringai kecil. "Dan kalian jadi bisa memonopolinya, kan?" sahutnya.</p><p>"<em>Eeeehh</em>? Kalau keluarga masa disebut 'memonopoli'—<em>pfft</em>!"</p><p>"Hahaha, terserah."</p><p>"Kalau kaumau ikut merayakannya, kau kan juga bisa datang ke mansion." Wisely kembali angkat suara, kembali bergabung dalam konversasi.</p><p>"Tapi, bakal ada Sheril, kan?" tanya Lavi retoris, masih tak terbiasa dengan kakak laki-laki kekasihnya itu.</p><p>"Jelas, kan? Mana mungkin Sheril sampai melewatkan ulang tahun Joyd," cetus Wisely seraya menyelipkan kekehan kecil.</p><p>Road menanggapinya dengan tawa, menyetujui ucapan saudaranya. "Meski bumi terguncang dan tornado menerjang sekalipun, <em>Otou-sama</em> tak akan pernah melewatkan ulang tahun Tyki," tandasnya.</p><p>"Wah, itu sih seram sekali," cetus Lavi asal, tawanya ikut meluncur setelahnya. Sedikit-banyak, ia mulai paham mengapa Tyki selalu berusaha kabur dari kakaknya yang satu itu.</p><p>"Makanya jangan kalah dari <em>Otou-sama</em>, Junior," kekeh Road, sengaja menggoda.</p><p>"<em>Yep, yep</em>. Antara kau dan Sheril, kurasa aku bakal lebih mendukungmu buat memonopoli Joyd," timpal Wisely, satu suara dengan saudarinya.</p><p>Lavi mendengus lagi. Sekilas, bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri karena ngeri, tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan kembali menguntai tawa. "Stop soal Tyki dan Sheril—kalian sudah selesai nontonnya belum, <em>nih</em>? Aku mau pulang, <em>tahu</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. agenda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pertanyaan!" Road mendadak mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menginterupsi makan malam keluarga mereka pada detik berikutnya. "Kalau Bookman Junior jadi bagian dari keluarga bagaimana?"</p><p>Manik <em>obsidian</em> Sheril lantas memelotot, kedua alisnya menungkik tajam. "SIAPA YANG MAU MENERIMANYA—"</p><p>"<em>Sshh</em>, <em>Otou-sama</em>," Road menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, menunjukkan pose paling manis yang langsung membuat Sheril <em>K.O</em> di tempat, "kan pertanyaannya cuma 'kalau'," katanya dengan suara dimanis-maniskan.</p><p>Sheril lantas memegangi dadanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya demi menyembunyikan hidungnya yang mendadak mimisan. Bibirnya langsung merapal, 'Road sangat manis, Road memang paling manis' secara berulang-ulang, membuat bulu kuduk Tyki berdiri tanpa diperintah.</p><p>"Kalau kau, Road?" Wisely bertanya, murni penasaran sekaligus sengaja demi memecah ketegangan dalam meja makan. "Apa yang bakal kau lakukan?"</p><p>"<em>Haaaaii'</em>! Tentu saja akan kuajak mengerjakan pr-ku!" sambar gadis cilik itu tanpa beban.</p><p>Wisely tergelak, tetapi kepalanya mengangguk, tak menampik kata-kata saudarinya. "<em>Hmm</em>, kalau aku ... mungkin akan kuajak membeli bandana bersama," kata pemuda berambut cokelat itu sembari mengulas senyum lebar, mulai membayangkan suatu siang yang cerah di mana ia dan Bookman Junior saling memilihkan bandana yang cocok untuk masing-masing. <em>Pasti menyenangkan</em>, batinnya.</p><p>"Giliran kami! Giliran kami!" Devit dengan menggebu ikut berpartisipasi, terang-terangan memperlihatkan semangatnya. "Aku akan mengajaknya main <em>video game</em> bersama!" sahutnya.</p><p>"<em>Kikikiki</em>! Juga baca <em>manga</em> bersama!" sambung Jasdero tanpa diminta.</p><p>"Bagus, Jasdero! Setuju!"</p><p>Dan duo kembar itu langsung ber-<em>high five</em> ria.</p><p>Skinn menyuap <em>parfait</em> cokelatnya sejenak, lalu bertanya hampir tanpa minat, "Apa dia suka makanan manis?"</p><p>"<em>Mmmm</em>, entahlah, Skinn. Tapi, kurasa dia tahu tempat-tempat bagus yang menjual manisan," cetus Road sekenanya.</p><p>"Begitu?" Skinn menyuap <em>parfait</em>-nya lagi. "Baguslah." Pria itu tak menyetujui, tetapi juga tak menolak skenario kehadiran sang pewaris Bookman dalam keluarga mereka.</p><p>"Kalau <em>Otou-sama</em>?" Road menyeletuk, kembali pada sang ayah.</p><p>Sheril berdeham beberapa kali, lalu menegakkan punggungnya. "Asal dia berpenampilan layak, Papa akan menerimanya untuk melakukan apapun," katanya—lebih untuk cari muka di depan putrinya daripada diucapkan tulus.</p><p>"Kalau Earl?" Wisely ikut bertanya, mulai terpengaruh jalannya pembicaraan.</p><p>"<em>Hmmmm</em>," Earl mengelap bibirnya lebih dulu sebelum menjawab, "mungkin aku akan berbelanja buku dengannya—khususnya buku dongeng pengantar tidur. Dia pasti punya banyak rekomendasi."</p><p>"<em>Yey</em>!" Road sontak bersorak kegirangan. "Sudah diputuskan! <em>Yey</em>!"</p><p>"Pasti menyenangkan, <em>yey</em>!" Wisely ikut bersorak.</p><p>"<em>Ooouu</em>!" Jasdero dan Devit pun mengikuti, menambah semarak dalam meja makan.</p><p>Tyki mendengus di kursinya, sadar tengah dilupakan oleh keluarganya. Namun, yang paling membuatnya jengkel justru bukan karena disingkirkan dalam konversasi.</p><p>"Hei, hei. Dia itu pacarku, <em>lho</em>. Kenapa mendadak kalian sudah punya agenda sendiri buatnya?" cetus Tyki dongkol.</p><p>"<em>Iihh</em>! Tyki pelit, <em>ah</em>! <em>Bweek</em>!" Road menjulurkan lidahnya, mengabaikan tata krama.</p><p>"Tahu, <em>nih</em>! Sama sekali tak seru, Joyd!" Wisely menimpali.</p><p>"<em>Buahahahaha</em>! Sok penting kau, Tyki!" sembur Devit, lupa pada status kekasih sang Bookman Junior yang dimiliki Tyki.</p><p>"Setuju! Setuju! <em>Kikikiki</em>!" Jasdero mengikuti.</p><p>"Kalian ya," Tyki langsung memangku sebelah pipinya dengan satu tangan, melanjutkannya dengan nada dongkol, "aku ini mau mesra-mesraan dengan <em>Gantai-kun</em> dari pagi sampai malam. Jangan ganggu kami dengan rencana tak jelas kalian itu."</p><p>"Bawel <em>ah</em>!"</p><p>"Seperti dia bakal menyetujui agendamu saja, Joyd."</p><p>"Tahu <em>tuh</em>! Tahu!"</p><p>Tyki pun mulai bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa haknya untuk memonopoli Lavi nantinya akan dikorupsi keluarganya jikalau Lavi benar-benar bergabung dalam keluarga mereka nanti.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. not 'Lavi' anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kalau aku bukan 'Lavi' lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"</p>
<p>Kala tanya itu terlontar, Tyki menghentikan fokusnya pada lantai. Kepalanya menoleh pada Lavi yang berbaring di ranjang, wajahnya lurus menatap pintu—tak berani bertatapan dengannya.</p>
<p>"Buat apa pertanyaan itu?" tanya Tyki, geming di tepi ranjang.</p>
<p>"Entahlah," Lavi menjawabnya mengambang, hampir tak berpikir. Berkebalikan jauh dengan ia yang biasa. "Kalau aku bukan 'Lavi' lagi, bagaimana menurutmu?"</p>
<p>"Apanya yang menurutku?" Tyki masih tak mengerti, buntu total dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Dengar, <em>Gantai-kun</em>. Aku bukan tipe yang paham soal kalimat kiasan atau semacamnya. Aku tahu 'Lavi' itu nama sementaramu, lalu ap—"</p>
<p>"Kalau aku bukan 'Lavi' lagi," penerus Bookman itu menyela, oktaf suaranya naik sejenak, kemudian melembut—<em>melirih</em>—kala melanjutkan, "kalau aku sudah selesai dengan perang ini dan menjadi orang lain—menjadi Bookman barangkali, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tyki?"</p>
<p>Senyap yang menjawabnya.</p>
<p>Tyki memandangi pemuda berambut senja itu lurus. Napasnya tercekat entah di mana, suaranya hilang. Ia baru berhasil menangkap secercah sendu yang memerangkap wajah kekasihnya setelah sepuluh detik berjalan, menyadari bahwa tanya itu terlontar sebagai hasil dari kegelisahan si pemuda.</p>
<p>Malam memang mengerikan. Ia menjauhkan cahaya dan melingkupi manusia dengan kecemasan tanpa ujung, menerornya dengan beragam tanya yang menimbulkan kalut. Lavi boleh jadi tersenyum secerah mentari dan tertawa selantang dersik angin saat siang. Tetapi begitu malam merajai langit, yang tersisa dari keceriaannya hanyalah ketakutan balita yang khawatir akan keberadaan monster di bawah tempat tidurnya.</p>
<p>Lavi ketakutan—<em>rapuh</em>, <em>lemah</em>, <em>terserahlah apa namanya</em>—sekarang.</p>
<p>Tyki bergeming, bungkam seribu bahasa. Alih-alih menampakkan ketenangan, raut sang Noah Kesenangan malah dirundung amarah; terganggu tanpa diminta. Petir berkilat di manik emasnya, terarah mutlak pada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Tyki bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Dinaikinya ranjang itu tanpa izin, membiarkan Lavi berbalik dan memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengurung sang penerus Bookman dalam kungkungannya—mengunci pergelangan tangan Lavi dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya hingga pucuk hidung mereka bertemu sekilas.</p>
<p>"Silakan, lakukan sesukamu," Tyki berkata seraya menyelami manik hijau Lavi yang lebih memikat daripada <em>emerald</em>. "Ganti namamu dengan apapun, pergilah sejauh mungkin, sembunyilah bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun—"</p>
<p>"—aku akan menemukanmu. Kau milikku selamanya. Bahkan meski nanti kau bukan 'Lavi' lagi."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lagi-lagi Lavi lupa melepaskan penutup matanya.</p>
<p>Namun, seolah tak terganggu, yang bersangkutan malah mendengkur khidmad, hanyut dalam bunga tidurnya.</p>
<p>Di bawah mata kirinya, tergantung sebuah kantung mata kecil kehitaman; tanda pemuda itu tak cukup tidur beberapa hari belakangan.</p>
<p>Sebuah buku tebal teranggur di tangan si pemuda dalam keadaan terbuka. Entah apa isinya, tetapi huruf di dalamnya tampak mungil dan per halamannya dibagi menjadi dua kolom.</p>
<p>Tyki geming di tempatnya berdiri, mematung hampir dua menit lamanya. Alih-alih terkejut melihat celah yang jarang pemuda itu perlihatkan, ia lebih terkejut pada dirinya sendiri yang mampu menyimak detail yang jarang ia perhatikan.</p>
<p>Apa ini karena Lavi? Atau karena ia sendiri sedang kurang kerjaan?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Entahlah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pria itu menghela napas, berharap dengan itu, beban pikirannya ikut meluncur keluar. Didekatinya si pemuda, kemudian melepaskan penutup mata yang bersangkutan. Road sekali waktu pernah memberitahunya bahwa mengenakan benda seperti itu di waktu tidur bukan hal yang direkomendasikan.</p>
<p>Diselipkannya benda itu di antara halaman buku yang membuka, kemudian menutup benda itu dan meletakkannya di sofa.</p>
<p>Tanpa membangunkan Lavi, Tyki mendekap yang bersangkutan sejenak sebelum menggendongnya ke kamar. Sedikit banyak, pria Portugis itu jadi teringat Wisely yang juga pernah digendongnya seperti ini—walau berat keponakannya itu lebih ringan daripada pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.</p>
<p>Perlahan, Tyki membaringkan pemuda itu di ranjang mereka. Lavi sempat menggeliat kecil, mengirim kejut pada si pria berambut legam. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tetap memejamkan mata, kemudian mendengkur lelap—membuat pria Portugis itu mendecih karena merasa dikerjai.</p>
<p>Tyki kembali bergeming, memandangi Lavi yang tertidur untuk yang ke sekian kali sebelum memutuskan untuk berbaring di sebelah yang bersangkutan.</p>
<p>Dalam jarak setipis itu, Tyki mampu merasakan hangat deru napas si pemuda hingga degup jantung Lavi yang bersambut dengan detak jantungnya.</p>
<p>Dan tepat sebelum Tyki membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya, sebuah tanya terlintas di benaknya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sejak kapan dia bisa sebegini lembut pada orang yang bukan keluarganya?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. deceiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sedang lihat ke mana kau, <em>hm</em>?”</p>
<p>Tyki membulatkan manik emasnya instan, tertangkap basah manakala terlalu menyimak wajah sang pewaris titel Bookman yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lavi serta merta menurunkan bukunya, menyeringai nakal padanya. Manik hijaunya yang hanya satu itu kini berpendar usil, jelas tengah berniat menggoda sang Noah Kesenangan.</p>
<p>“Aku tak lihat ke manapun,” jawab Tyki usai membiarkan tanya itu mengudara selama sepuluh detik, kentara sekali bahwa itu dusta belaka.</p>
<p>Lavi tergelak sedetik setelahnya, bahunya sampai berguncang hingga menyinggung Tyki. <em>Yeah, salah siapa malah terpaku pada lembaran kertas dan menelantarkan orang yang jelas-jelas tengah duduk di sebelahnya?</em> Lavi; sejak awal ini salah Lavi.</p>
<p>“Aku ini Bookman, <em>tahu</em>?” kata Lavi usai berhasil meredakan tawanya. Pemuda itu mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada keningnya sendiri, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang sama. “Mustahil buatmu menipu mataku, Tyki.”</p>
<p>Pria Portugis itu menungkikkan alis, memicing tak suka saat Lavi kembali tertawa. Dersik pada sore itu tak lagi menentramkannya, tetapi malah meniupkan api dalam dadanya. Tyki tak bisa menerima penghinaan dalam bentuk apapun, semua tahu itu, termasuk keluarganya (walau yang bersangkutan agak lebih lunak kalau dengan mereka).</p>
<p>Sebelum Lavi sempat mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi, Tyki secara mendadak menarik lengannya. Sang Pewaris Bookman tersentak, tak sempat menghindar—dan membelalak kala merasakan bibir sang Noah bertemu dengan bibirnya.</p>
<p>Itu ciuman yang berbeda dari biasanya, tak ada pergulatan lidah yang hadir mengikutinya—tetapi tetap sukses mengirim desir asing dalam dada si pemuda. Degup jantungnya bertambah; semakin cepat, mengeras seolah benda itu hendak melompat keluar dari dadanya.</p>
<p><em>Lembut—walau sedikit-banyak rasanya seperti mencium asbak.</em> Dan meski begitu, hal pertama yang terbersit dalam benak Lavi adalah: <em>ini memang rasa Tyki sekali</em>.</p>
<p>Ia pikir ia tak akan pernah lagi memahami manusia setelah segala kerusakan yang pernah mereka torehkan di muka bumi. <em>Dasar.</em></p>
<p>Kala ciuman itu berakhir dan mereka saling menjauh kan wajah masing-masing, apa yang tertangkap manik senada <em>emerald</em> sang Bookman Junior adalah sudut bibir Tyki yang naik beberapa senti; memamerkan kurva asimetris penuh kemenangan.</p>
<p>“Meski begitu, akan kutemukan cara untuk menipumu. <em>Pasti, Lavi</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. a kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyki memerhatikan lagi pemuda yang tertidur di dekatnya. Air mukanya begitu lembut dengan kelopak mata yang menutup, seperti kelinci tak berdosa. Berkebalikan jauh daripada saat matanya membuka—walau bukan berarti Tyki tak suka saat manik <em>emerald</em> itu memicing runcing dan menatapnya penuh benci.</p>
<p>Mungkin memang benar; katanya selera keluarga itu menurun. Buktinya Earl tetap berusaha mengejar Ke-14 meski bajingan itu ingin membunuhnya.</p>
<p>Tyki memandangi lagi wajah sang pewaris Bookman, merasakan sesuatu meletup dalam dirinya. Mungkin karena angin sore yang meniupkan sesuatu ke tengkuknya, atau karena tak ada siapapun di bukit itu—ia tak tahu pasti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hanya saja—</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harusnya kaupunya sedikit kewaspadaan, <em>Gantai-kun</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencuri kecupan singkat pada bibir ranum Lavi yang tak terjaga.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Lavi seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berlagak seolah tengah menginterogasi Tyki yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofanya.</p>
<p>Tyki menghela napas panjang, meluapkan rasa frustrasinya. "Sheril bilang dia bakal membuatku jadi model patung terbaru di taman <em>mansion</em>," jelasnya.</p>
<p>"Dan kau kabur lagi darinya?"</p>
<p>"Pilihan apa yang kupunya?"</p>
<p>Lavi mendengus keki, kemudian memijat keningnya frustrasi. "Apartemenku bukan tempat buat pengangguran dalam pelarian, tahu," ketusnya tanpa hati.</p>
<p>"Ayolah, jangan sekaku itu pada pacarmu, <em>Gantai-kun</em>."</p>
<p>"Terserah," sembur Lavi galak, berusaha tak mengindahkan sebutan yang Tyki alamatkan padanya: <em>'pacarnya; kau pacarnya; kenapa sih kaumau saja jadi pacarnya.'</em></p>
<p>Mencoba melupakan kalimat tersebut, Lavi mengibaskan tangannya, memberi gestur mengusir yang bersangkutan supaya menyingkir dari sofa. "Pindah sana. Aku mau di duduk di sana," katanya.</p>
<p>"Duduk saja di sebelahku. Apa sulitnya?" balas Tyki kurang ajar, bersikap seolah dialah rajanya.</p>
<p>"Tetap saja kau harus menyingkir," kata Lavi sengit.</p>
<p>"Sofa ini muat buat tiga orang, astaga."</p>
<p>"Tetap saja kau menganggu, Tahi Lalat."</p>
<p>"Oh, maafkan aku," Tyki mendadak menyeringai, "aku tak tahu eksistensiku berpengaruh besar buatmu di sini."</p>
<p>Sang pemuda berambut oranye lantas mengacungkan telunjuknya, menatap nyalang si pria. "Tutup mulutmu atau pergi dari sini," ancamnya.</p>
<p>"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi tak kusangka kau sesuka itu padaku."</p>
<p>Kesabaran Lavi habis di saat itu juga. "Nikmati sofamu, Tuan Banyak Omong. Aku ke kasurku," sembur si pemuda sembari melangkah lebar-lebar ke kamarnya.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh</em>?" Tyki memutar kepalanya, matanya mengikuti Lavi yang melenggang dari ruang tengah. "Kau tak mau mengundangku ke ranjangmu?" godanya lagi tanpa malu.</p>
<p>Lavi mendengus, mencoba menghiraukan panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. Ia berbalik, mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada si pria Portugis, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya. Tawa Tyki kembali terdengar, tetapi kali itu, Lavi benar-benar mengabaikannya. Terserah Tyki mau menyimpulkan apa.</p>
<p>Mungkin memberitahu Sheril kalau adik brengseknya ada di sini cocok juga jadi pembalasan dendamnya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. impostor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"SEBENTAR! SEBENTAR!" Tyki mendadak menyela, instan merebut atensi tiga orang lain dalam ruangan. "<em>Kok</em> mendadak aku mati lagi, <em>sih</em>!?" protesnya tak terima.</p>
<p>Ketiganya tak langsung menjawab, malah bertukar pandang, kemudian dengan kompak menjawab.</p>
<p>"Tyki payah, <em>sih</em>," cetus Road gamblang, tak berusaha menghaluskan kalimatnya.</p>
<p>"Sudah tahu ini permainan otak, kau harusnya peka sedikit <em>dong</em>, Joyd," timpal Wisely, satu suara dengan saudarinya.</p>
<p>Lavi ikut mendengus, jemarinya memainkan bandananya. "<em>Mikir</em> makanya, Tolol," semburnya.</p>
<p>Tyki tak membalas, instan terkhianati di tempat. Tidak di <em>game</em>, tidak di dunia nyata—ternyata musuh dalam selimut itu memang tak kenal kulit.</p>
<p>"Terserah lah," dengus pria Portugis itu seraya melempar ponselnya ke meja, tak peduli jikalau nanti akan ada retak yang timbul akibat ulahnya. Ia bangkit, kemudian melenggang ke arah pintu. "Aku malas main. Sudah, ya."</p>
<p>"<em>Eeeehh</em>? Tyki nggak seru, <em>ah</em>!" sungut Road instan.</p>
<p>"Jangan begitu <em>dong</em>, Joyd. Kita kan baru tiga putaran. Junior lagi berkunjung pula," tambah Wisely, ikut berusaha menahan sang paman.</p>
<p>Namun, tetap tak peduli, Tyki tak jua melambatkan langkahnya. Sebaliknya, tangannya justru terangkat, kemudian melambai; memberi gestur perpisahan.</p>
<p>Ketiganya bungkam, tak lagi menahan pria Portugis itu untuk tinggal. Mata mereka mengekori punggung Tyki hingga lenyap dari ruangan, lalu melepaskan helaan napas panjang usai bayangan yang bersangkutan menghilang.</p>
<p>"<em>Iihh</em>, Tyki <em>nggak</em> seru!" sungut Road seraya mengembungkan pipi dan menumpunya dengan kedua tangan—gestur yang biasa ia perlihatkan kala sudah sangat merajuk. Minatnya pada <em>game</em> yang baru meledak di pasaran itu sirna sudah.</p>
<p>"Namanya juga Joyd," kata Wisely sembari menekan personanya dalam permainan virtual tersebut. "Dia tak bisa menerima kekalahan."</p>
<p>Lavi ikut mendengus, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya sembari memandangi ponselnya lekat. "<em>Yep</em>. Dasar Tyki. Selalu begitu kalau kalah main," cetusnya.</p>
<p>"<em>Moouu</em>, Tyki payah, ah ...."</p>
<p>Hening mendadak menginvasi mereka, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Wisely lah yang pertama mengalihkan dirinya dari lamunan, kemudian melirik ke arah saudarinya serta sang pewaris Bookman; menyimak air muka keduanya sebelum mendadak memecah senyap.</p>
<p>"Junior,"</p>
<p>"<em>Hm</em>?"</p>
<p>Wisely menatap lurus pemuda berambut senja itu, mencoba mencari entah apa sebelum melontarkan tanya yang sedari tadi dipendamnya.</p>
<p>"Yang jadi <em>impostor</em>-nya tadi kamu, kan?"</p>
<p>Tak ada jawaban.</p>
<p>Namun, secara perlahan sudut bibir lelaki itu membentuk lengkung asimetris tipis, menguarkan aura yang tak terdefinisi. Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangnya dari layar, menatap Wisely dengan manik emerald berpendar nakal, dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.</p>
<p>"Rahasiakan itu dari Tyki, oke?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. bad dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyki menatap runcing apa yang terongok di atas penggorengan. Alisnya menungkik, dahinya mengerut hingga membuatnya tampak lebih tua daripada umur aslinya; tanda yang bersangkutan benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya.</p><p>"Racun macam apa yang kaubuat di dapur kita, <em>Gantai-kun</em>?" sembur Tyki tanpa hati, tepat usai Lavi menggantung celemeknya.</p><p>Lavi lantas menganga, menatap kekasih yang sudah setahun menjalin hubungan dengannya itu tak percaya; instan terkhianati. "Apa kaubilang tadi?" tanyanya, menuntut pengulangan.</p><p>"Dengar, <em>Gantai-kun</em>," Tyki mendadak menatapnya serius, "aku tahu aku egois, tapi tak pernah kusangka pada akhirnya kau memilih buat meracuniku."</p><p>"Hei! Itu terlalu kasar, kan!?" protes Lavi, tak terima masakannya disebut racun.</p><p>Tyki menggeleng, enggan menarik kata-katanya. "Aku ini pria jujur," dalihnya.</p><p>"Jujur kepalamu!"</p><p>"Percayalah. Kalau kau berani memberikan itu pada anjing Sheril, dia bakal memburumu meski sampai ujung dunia sekalipun."</p><p>"<em>Heh</em>, Tyki Mikk. Setidaknya berterima kasihlah karena kumasakkan."</p><p>"Berterima kasih karena kauingin meracuniku?"</p><p>"Katakan itu sekali lagi dan jangan harap kaubisa makan malam ini."</p><p>"<em>Well</em>, aku bisa, sayangnya," sahut Tyki angkuh, kemudian berbalik dan menyambar dompetnya. "Silakan saja makan racun itu. Aku akan makan di luar."</p><p>"<em>HAAHH</em>!?" Lavi menganga, instan terkhianati di tempat. "Oi, Tyki Mikk! Bisa-bisanya kau tak menghargai pacar yang memasakkan sesuatu buatmu!"</p><p>"Bakal kuhargai kalau kau berhasil memasak hal yang bukan racun," sahut Tyki acuh tak acuh seraya menjejalkan dompetnya ke dalam saku. Tanpa menoleh, pria itu melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berujar, "Aku pergi, <em>Gantai-kun</em>."</p><p>"<em>Oi</em>! Kau tak bisa begitu! Tyki Mikk!" Lavi mengerang. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kompor, memastikan bahwa ia telah mematikannya sebelum menyambar jaketnya dan mengejar Tyki. "Aku juga tak mau makan benda itu! <em>Oi</em>, tunggu! Tyki!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: saya punya hc kalo Lavi nggak bisa masak mengingat di Drama CD yang natalan pas Allen minta bantuin Lavi ngelak bilang doi nggak ngerti soal masak-masak wwwww XD tapi di saat yang sama, saya mikir Tyki yang bisa masak (walau cuma bikin masakan dasar aja sih HAHAHAHA). Maklum, dia udah sering berkelana ngegembel- /GAGITU /HUSH.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. white rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kau serius tak apa kutinggal?"</p>
<p>"Yakin!" Tyki melebarkan senyumnya, hampir terasa ganjil bagi Lavi yang sudah bersiap pergi. "Cepat pulang sana sebelum dimangsa serigala, Kerudung Merah," godanya.</p>
<p>Wajah lelaki yang lebih muda itu lantas memerah. "Apa <em>sih</em>, Bangsat!? Tak lucu tahu!" hardiknya emosi, yang malah melahirkan tawa bagi si pria Portugis.</p>
<p>"Makanya tak perlu bawel," sahut Tyki lagi usai meredakan tawanya.</p>
<p>"Salah siapa punya keahlian tak pernah becus mengerjakan kerjaan apapun," balas Lavi tak terima.</p>
<p>"<em>Oohh</em>. Biar kusimpulkan," manik emas Tyki berkilat berbahaya, membunyikan alarm di kepala Lavi, "kau cemas padaku?"</p>
<p>"<em>Dih</em>. Amit-amit," sembur Lavi di saat itu juga, hampir tak memikirkannya ulang. "Yang kukhawatirkan itu cuma <em>dia</em>, tahu."</p>
<p>Sang pria Portugis mendengus keki, kemudian mengacak rambut ikalnya yang panjang. "Anak saja bukan, tapi kau khawatir berlebihan kalau soal dia," katanya—merasa cemburu tanpa diminta.</p>
<p>"Jangan asal pakai perumpamaan begitu, <em>oi</em>!"</p>
<p>"Tapi benar, kan?"</p>
<p>"<em>Nggak</em>!"</p>
<p>"Mukamu merah."</p>
<p>"Diam kau, Bangsat!"</p>
<p>Sebelum perang dunia kembali dimulai di ambang pintu apartemen Tyki, seekor makhluk berbulu putih mendadak melompat dari lorong dan menghampiri mereka. Pria Portugis itu kalah cepat, tahu-tahu saja Lavi telah maju dan mendekap makhluk cilik itu.</p>
<p>"<em>Heeeeeiiiii</em>! Sudah kesepian, ya? Sori, sori! Sampai lusa nanti, kau dengan Si Bodoh ini dulu, ya? <em>Aaww</em>, manis, <em>deh</em>!" ujar Lavi panjang lebar seraya memainkan dua pipi gembul peliharaannya. Cengirannya terbentuk alami, bahkan hampir menyaingi cerah mentari.</p>
<p>Tyki mendengus, menatap makhluk cilik itu setengah iri. Mahfum, Lavi tak pernah seceria dan selepas itu di depannya.</p>
<p>Lagi pula, sejak kapan pesonanya bisa kalah dengan kelinci putih begitu!? Padahal yang pacarnya Lavi kan dia, bukan makhluk bertelinga panjang itu, <em>duh</em>!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. (matching) earrings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lavi, antingmu baru?" tanya Allen mendadak.</p>
<p>Lavi berhenti mengamati Road yang sibuk memilih aksesoris, ganti menatap Allen yang tengah memandanginya sembari mengigit <em>hotdog</em>. Senyum lebar lantas terukir di bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu, seolah ia telah menunggu seseorang menanyakannya.</p>
<p>"<em>Yep</em>. Gimana? Keren, kan?" tanya Lavi sembari menoleh beberapa kali, sengaja agar kawannya dapat melihat lebih jelas bentuk anting barunya.</p>
<p>Allen menyimak sejenak aksesoris yang tergantung di telinga kawannya itu. Bentuknya mirip dengan anting lamanya, tetapi lebih besar dan kini berwarna merah.</p>
<p>Pemuda berambut putih itu mengendikkan bahu, lalu menelan kunyahannya sebelum menjawab. "Biasa saja, <em>tuh</em>."</p>
<p>"Ayolah, Allen. Aku tahu kau cuma malu mengakui aku terlihat tampan dengan ini, kan?"</p>
<p>"<em>Dih</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Ne</em>, <em>ne</em>, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Road yang mendadak menghampiri mereka. Sebuah tas kecil tergantung di pergelangan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia telah selesai berbelanja.</p>
<p>"Bukan apa-apa, Road," Allen menjawab. "Cuma membicarakan anting baru Lavi."</p>
<p>"<em>Heeeee</em>?" Road lantas menoleh, ikut menyimak anting yang tergantung di telinga sang Bookman Junior sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Kalau tak salah Tyki juga punya anting baru."</p>
<p>Senyum di wajah Lavi memudar—beruntung luput dari kesadaran keduanya.</p>
<p>"Oh ya?" Allen balas bertanya, sekilas ada keterkejutan di wajahnya. Ia tak tahu soal ini.</p>
<p>"<em>Um</em>!" Road mengangguk, menegaskan jawabannya. "Bentuknya bundar juga—agak mirip anting lama Junior. Tapi, warnanya putih."</p>
<p>"Wah." Allen menggigit potongan terakhir <em>hotdog</em>-nya, kemudian membuang sampahnya ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Mengejutkan mendengarnya. Apa anting itu baru dipungut dari tempat sampah seperti kacamatanya?"</p>
<p>"<em>Ahahahaha</em>! Kaubisa saja, Allen!" Road terbahak sejenak sebelum menoleh pada orang yang eksistensinya sempat mereka lupakan. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Junior?"</p>
<p>Lavi tak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu berdeham lebih dulu, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan menutupi sebelah telinganya. "Wah. Aneh sekali. Hahaha. Kok bisa bersamaan begitu, ya? <em>Hahahaha</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>( Tolong, jangan ada yang sadar. <em>Please</em>, <em>please</em>, demi bundar hitam di mata kakeknya—tolong jangan ada yang sadar kalau ia dan Tyki punya anting yang <em>agak</em> <em>matching</em>. )</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. date?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavi sekali lagi mengerang frustrasi. Matanya mendelik pada sosok yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, kian murka manakala menyadari kurva di bibir pria itu tampak puas melihat responsnya.</p>
<p>"Demi Kakek Panda itu, aku perlu tidur, Tyki Mikk!" raung si pemuda keras.</p>
<p>"Kau tak kelihatan mengantuk," balas sang Noah kelewat enteng, menyulut api yang lebih besar dalam diri sang pewaris Bookman.</p>
<p>"Kau—Bangsat! Aku baru menerjemahkan buku 100 halaman, Brengsek! Aku perlu tidur! Jangan ganggu aku sekarang!" teriak pemuda berambut oranye itu lagi. Matanya sudah memberat, kantuk berteriak memenuhi kepalanya. Demi kumis Lvellie, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.</p>
<p>Tyki menghela napas, sama sekali tak terdengar senang—<em>persetan lah</em>. "Jadi, kau tak bisa kuganggu, <em>huh</em>?"</p>
<p>"Kalau kau sudah tahu, pintu keluarnya di sana," usir Lavi seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu.</p>
<p>"<em>Sshh</em>, tak secepat itu, <em>Gantai-kun</em>," Tyki kembali terkekeh, kemudian menurunkan jari lelaki yang lebih muda itu lembut. "Jadi, kapan kaubisa kuganggu kalau begitu, <em>huh</em>?"</p>
<p>Lavi memutar bola matanya untuk yang ke sekian kali. "Aku tak pernah bisa kauganggu, Bangsat—"</p>
<p>"Sabtu, di kota, jam lima sore. Bagaimana?"</p>
<p>Perlu beberapa menit bagi Lavi untuk mencerna arti dari kalimat itu. Ditatapnya sang Noah lekat, mencari sesuatu dari manik emas itu. Namun, nihil; tak ada apapun kecuali kilatan familiar yang Lavi kenal selama ia berhubungan dengan Sang Kesenangan.</p>
<p>"Tidak bisa," pemuda itu menjawab ketus, menghancurkan kesempatan sang pria untuk yang ke sekian kali. "Aku punya pekerjaan sebagai Bookman."</p>
<p>Ganti Tyki yang memutar bola mata. "Apa Bookman selalu punya kerjaan?" sindirnya.</p>
<p>"Apa Noah sepertimu tak punya kerjaan?" balas Lavi sedikit meninggi.</p>
<p>"Punya."</p>
<p>"Apa?"</p>
<p>"Hadir di pesta bangsawan, mengenalkan diri pada aristokrat, mengeratkan hubungan keluarga." Pria itu tampak tak senang kala meruntutkannya. "Kerjaan yang berat."</p>
<p>"Kepalamu itu memang perlu dipukul pakai <em>Innocence</em>, ya," dengus Lavi. Egois, tak peduli soal yang lain, dan sekarang tak sadar diri; entah sifat negatif apa lagi yang ada dalam diri pria itu.</p>
<p>"Pukul saja pakai hatimu—aku tak keberatan."</p>
<p>"<em>Joke's on you</em>, Tyki. Bookman tak punya hati."</p>
<p>"Bookman Junior mungkin punya."</p>
<p>"Tidak juga."</p>
<p>"Katakan itu pada hubungan kita sebulan lalu."</p>
<p>"Apa maumu, <em>sih</em>!?" Lavi meraung lagi, tak tahan dengan konversasi tanpa ujung itu. "Apa kau tak bisa lihat aku benar-benar butuh tidur, <em>hah</em>!?"</p>
<p>Tyki menyeringai. Sebelum Lavi sempat bereaksi, pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, lantas menyematkan kecupan ringan di dahi sang pemuda yang tertutup bandana. Napas Lavi tercekat, manik hijaunya membulat, dan membuat Noah itu kian puas.</p>
<p>"Jangan sampai kaupunya kantung mata seperti mentormu," cetus pria itu sebelum lenyap; membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ke lantai dan lenyap tanpa jejak.</p>
<p>Lavi kehilangan suaranya selama semenit penuh, buntu dengan perlakuan yang lelaki itu tunjukkan padanya. Begitu mendapatkan vokalnya kembali, sang pewaris Bookman mengerang pelan, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan bantal; meredam erangan kesalnya dengan gumpalan kapuk tersebut.</p>
<p>"Brengsek, kalau begitu kau bakal membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman, tahu," maki Lavi lirih.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tatkala alat musik dimainkan dan lirik divokalkan lembut, siapapun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu terhanyut—dalam timbre yang selaras nan halus.</p><p>Semua; kecuali <em>mereka</em>.</p><p>Manakala semua orang terpaku dalam nada-nada tersebut, pandang <em>mereka</em> akan bertemu; mencuri celah yang diciptakan musik. Diam-diam menyelami bola mata masing-masing, mereguk apa-apa yang terkubur di sana, kemudian menyimpannya dalam memori.</p><p>Kadangkala, pada beberapa kesempatan yang lebih singkat dari menjelangnya pagi, keduanya akan undur diri dari keramaian, lantas mengendap ke dalam sunyi, lalu bertemu secara klandestin.</p><p> </p><p>(Dan apa-apa yang terjadi dalam kegelapan itu, tak seorangpun pernah menyaksikannya.)</p><p> </p><p>Ketika semua orang larut dalam lantun kata dan syair bernada, mereka hanyut pada cinta yang sesungguhnya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. concept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sampai kapanpun, hubungan ini tak akan pernah bernama; tak terkata, jua tak terkotakkan oleh konsep di akal manusia.</p>
<p>Karena pengamat dan objeknya harusnya berdiri di sisi yang berbeda. Bukan bersisian, pun berdampingan.</p>
<p>Tetapi, manakala Lavi merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan punggung sang Noah Kesenangan, sesuatu dalam dadanya menyeruak; menghangatkan, membanjiri relung-relung kosongnya dengan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti.</p>
<p>Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama tak berhubungan dengan manusia, pun tak memercayai segala tindak-tanduk mereka, Lavi merasa kali ini ia bisa sedikit menurunkan bahunya (bukan <em>percaya</em>, hanya ... <em>mengurangi kewaspadaan</em>—yang sedari dulu ia bangun begitu kokoh).</p>
<p><em>'Hangat,'</em> pikir pemuda itu dengan mata setengah membuka. <em>'Seperti punggung Kakek ....'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. i don't like your /current/ face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyki memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengacak helaian rambutnya, tanda bahwa persoalan ini sudah cukup memusingkannya. Awalnya Sheril, lalu Road, dan sekarang Lavi. <em>Please</em>, ia benar-benar tak senang.</p>
<p>"Aku tak suka wajahmu yang sekarang," cetusnya tanpa berpikir.</p>
<p>Lavi menungkikkan alisnya, terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. "Maaf sekali kalau begitu, Tyki Mikk. Wajahku sudah begini dari sananya, Bangsat," makinya.</p>
<p>Sang pria Portugis mengerang, frustrasi karena Lavi tak menangkap maksud dari ucapannya—kendati mereka telah berhubungan selama sekian bulan. "Kau tak sepintar yang mereka bilang," keluhnya lagi.</p>
<p>Lavi menganga, manik hijaunya berkilat terkhianati. "<em>HEH</em>! Sadar diri kalau—"</p>
<p>Sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tyki mendadak maju, kemudian meraup bibir sang Bookman Junior tanpa izin. Dentum jantung Lavi berlompatan, rona merah instan menimpa wajahnya, tetapi kala ia berniat mundur, tangan Tyki mencengkeram lengannya; menahannya untuk lari.</p>
<p>Keduanya bertahan dalam posisi itu selama semenit, baru usai manakala Tyki yang memutus ciuman itu lebih dulu. Sang pria bungkam, membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu mengatur napas dan memandanginya lekat.</p>
<p>"<em>Yep</em>."</p>
<p>Suara itu membuat Lavi mengangkat wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan Tyki yang masih menatapnya lamat-lamat; seolah tengah menyimpan apa yang dilihatnya ke dalam memori.</p>
<p>"Daripada yang tadi, aku lebih suka wajahmu yang ini."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. pillow fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Kauu</em>!”</p>
<p>Tyki dengan cepat melompat dari ranjangnya, kemudian mendarat dengan kuda-kuda kelewat siap siaga. Lavi menyambar bantal yang paling dekat dengan jaraknya, kemudian memukul Tyki sekeras yang ia bisa, tak peduli posisinya masih di tengah ranjang—persis sebagaimana yang dilakukan anak kecil pada temannya di perang bantal saat karyawisata.</p>
<p>Sayang, refleks Tyki cukup terasah untuk menahan serangan tersebut dengan bahunya. Lengkung asimetris mendadak terukir di bibirnya, sedang manik kecokelatannya meletupkan api; tertantang tanpa diminta.</p>
<p>“Sialan!” Ia menyumpah. Tetapi, alih-alih bernada berbahaya, sumpah serapah itu malah terdengar seperti seruan refleks dari anak yang menggebu.</p>
<p>Sang pria Portugis dengan cepat berkelit, kemudian meraih bantal lain—menderingkan sinyal bahaya di kepala si pemuda berambut senja. Lavi dengan cepat mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkan Tyki menyerangnya dengan bantal yang baru ia raih, dan menangkisnya dengan bantal yang ia pegang sejak awal ‘pertempuran’.</p>
<p>“<em>Keh</em>!” Lavi tergelak singkat. “Payah kau!”</p>
<p>“Sebaiknya kau tak terlalu percaya diri, <em>Gantai-kun</em>,” sahut sang pria Portugis sembari kembali melayangkan serangan bantal yang lain.</p>
<p>Lavi balas menangkis serangan-serangan itu sembari tertawa. “Coba saja kalau bisa!”</p>
<p>Melupakan di mana mereka tengah berada, keduanya dengan cepat tenggelam dalam keseruan peperangan inosen tersebut, tak memedulikan kondisi kamar Tyki yang semakin jauh dari kata rapi.</p>
<p>Tak ada yang berniat mundur dari ‘pertempuran’ sengit tersebut hingga suara decit pintu mendadak menginterupsi, instan mengalihkan kedua pria dewasa itu dari ‘medan tempur’ dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Sosok Wisely mematung di celahnya, menganga dengan mata membeliak saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia saksikan.</p>
<p>Senyap canggung mendadak hadir di sana. Butuh waktu sekian menit sampai Wisely berhasil menguasai diri, kemudian berdeham kecil dan membungkuk samar pada dua lelaki dewasa tersebut. “… maaf mengganggu kencan kalian,” cicitnya spontan.</p>
<p>“Kami tidak sedang kencan!” Lavi berkilah cepat, menolak label tersebut untuk menyebut aktivitas kecil yang mereka lakukan.</p>
<p>Alis Wisely nyaris bertaut. “Bukan?”</p>
<p>“Ya!” Tyki ikut menyahut, satu suara dengan si pemuda. “Kami tidak sedang kencan sama sekali.”</p>
<p>“… lalu?” Wisely menuntut detail penjelasan.</p>
<p>“Kami …,” Lavi meneguk ludah, bimbang sejenak mesti menyebut yang sebelumnya dengan apa—hingga akhirnya asal menyebut kata yang terlintas di benaknya, “… kami sedang bertengkar!”</p>
<p>“Aku tidak yakin ada orang yang akan bertengkar dengan cara itu, Junior.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ck</em>. Lupakan.” Tyki menyela tak sabar. Sekilas, ada kesal dalam gurat wajahnya—entah karena alotnya konversasi atau karena keponakan laki-lakinya telah mengganggu waktu ‘bertengkarnya’ dengan sang kekasih. “Ada perlu apa kemari?”</p>
<p>“<em>Ah</em> ….” Wisely meneguk ludah sejenak, mengeringkan kerongkongannya yang terasa mengering. “Makan malamnya sudah siap. Kalian harus ke meja makan sekarang.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. truth or dare?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Truth or dare</em>?”</p>
<p>Lavi mencebik, sebal karena ialah yang menjadi sasaran dari tanya tersebut. Sudah sejam lebih ia dan Tyki memainkan permainan membosankan ini. Awalnya memang permainan itu cukup untuk mengusir rasa jemu, tetapi semakin lama, laju permainan mereka malah membawa kebosanan yang lebih besar.</p>
<p>Pemuda berambut oranye itu menumpu sebelah wajahnya yang masih menekuk, kemudian menjawab tanya itu sebal. "<em>Truth</em>," jawabnya asal.</p>
<p>Namun, tak langsung melayangkan tanya, Tyki malah menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "<em>Truth</em>? Tak kusangka kau pengecut juga," cecarnya.</p>
<p>"<em>Heh</em>," Lavi lantas mengacungkan telunjuknya nyalang, "jaga mulutmu ya, Sialan."</p>
<p>"Kenapa? Itu sungguhan, kan?" Alih-alih menutup mulutnya, Tyki malah semakin memprovokasinya—lengkap dengan memamerkan seringai miring.</p>
<p>"<em>Heh</em>!" Meski sadar ia tengah dipancing, Lavi tak mampu mengabaikan hinaan tersebut. Alisnya semakin menungkik tajam, memperlihatkan murka. "Kaucari perkara denganku!?"</p>
<p>"Tidak juga."</p>
<p>"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu!"</p>
<p>"Ya ampun, <em>Gantai-kun</em>," Tyki mengembuskan napas singkat, tetapi lebih terdengar seperti tawa, "benar kata Road; kau harus belajar mengontrol emosimu."</p>
<p>"Dan kau juga harus belajar buat menahan lidah brengsekmu, Sial!" balas Lavi keras kepala.</p>
<p>"Oke, oke." Pria Portugis itu akhirnya mengalah, membendung caci maki pemuda di depannya. Sesaat, sebuah tawa kecil kembali lolos dari bibirnya, memantik api yang sempat padam dalam diri Lavi—tetapi, segera terlupa manakala Tyki kembali bertanya, mencoba berdamai. "<em>Truth</em>?"</p>
<p>Lavi menarik napas, melemaskan pundaknya—gagal mencium bahaya yang menguar dari si pria. "<em>Hm</em>."</p>
<p>"Apa warna dalaman bawahmu?"</p>
<p>Lavi bungkam di saat itu juga, kerja otak cemerlangnya mendadak berhenti. Dahinya mengerut, mencoba mencari setitik canda dari tanya sebelumnya. <em>Nihil</em>. Tyki geming di posisinya, menatap lurus dirinya—<em>menunggu</em> jawabannya.</p>
<p>Cukup lama mereka bertahan dalam senyap. Lavi mati-matian tak langsung melayangkan jotosannya, kemudian menyemburkan kalimat yang sedari tadi ia tahan. "Kau tak tahu malu, ya?"</p>
<p>"Kenapa? Tak ada aturan yang melarangku menanyakan itu," sahut sang pria Portugis sembari mengendikkan bahu.</p>
<p>"<em>Heh</em>, sinting. Orang normal bakal bertanya soal ‘siapa yang kausuka’, atau ‘di mana kausimpan majalah porno’ tahu," sembur Lavi tanpa berpikir.</p>
<p>Tyki mengibaskan tangannya, tampak tak peduli. "Basi. Kausuka padaku dan aku tak butuh majalah porno selama ada kau."</p>
<p>"<em>Akk</em>—!" Lavi dengan cepat menutup telinganya, berusaha mengusir kalimat tak tahu malu barusan kendati wajahnya berkhianat dengan memulas warna merah delima. "APA, <em>SIH</em>?! DASAR TYKI TOLOL!"</p>
<p>Seringai miring sang pria malah melebar. "Tapi benar, ka—"</p>
<p>"OKE! OKE! <em>DARE</em>!" sembur Lavi tak sabar.</p>
<p>Anehnya, seringai serigala Tyki tak jua tanggal—malah kian melebar, menderingkan tanda bahaya pada diri sang penerus Bookman. "Oke." Tyki menyamankan cara duduknya, kemudian meluncurkan kalimat yang setara layaknya vonis mati. "Cium aku."</p>
<p>"KAUPUNYA <em>DARE</em> YANG LEBIH NORMAL TIDAK, <em>SIH</em>!?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. famous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Selamat datang—” Suara lelaki muda itu lenyap. Matanya memelotot, keterkejutan menamparnya telak di muka. “—astaga! Bookman Junior!” ia memekik tak percaya.</p>
<p>Lavi memamerkan cengirannya pada si pemuda. “Santai saja. Aku tak kemari untuk melihat koleksi museum, <em>kok</em>,” katanya berusaha menenangkan.</p>
<p>“Tapi—<em>ah</em>! Mohon tunggu sebentar!”</p>
<p>Lavi tak menjawabnya, hanya terkekeh sembari menonton lelaki itu sibuk undur diri pada kawan kerjanya, mengabaikan eksistensi lain yang baru tiba dan berhenti di sebelahnya.</p>
<p>Tyki mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingat identitas pemuda yang diajak kekasihnya bicara. <em>Nihil</em>. “Siapa?” ia bertanya lirih, mencoba mencari tahu melalui ingatan kekasihnya.</p>
<p>Sayang, Lavi malah memberinya jawaban mengambang. “Cuma kenalan.” Dan penerus Bookman itu menyunggingkan cengiran puas manakala menemukan tambahan kerutan di wajah Tyki, tanda yang bersangkutan tak suka dengan rahasia. “Sori, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku terkenal di sini,” tambah pemuda berambut senja itu lagi kelewat percaya diri.</p>
<p>Tyki memutar bola matanya malas, sadar bahwa pemuda itu tengah memamerkan diri. Kekehan Lavi kian deras, mengganggu pria Portugis itu selalu menjadi hobi tersendiri buatnya mengingat langkanya kesempatan semacam itu buatnya.</p>
<p>Beruntung, pemuda yang mereka tunggu segera tiba. Dari kejauhan, pemuda itu tampak tergopoh, deru napasnya yang berkejaran bahkan dapat terdengar oleh Lavi.</p>
<p>“Maaf lama menunggu, Bookman—”</p>
<p>Pemuda itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, menimbulkan tanya pada si pemuda berambut senja. Lavi menoleh, menemukan si pemuda menganga lebar, lebih terkejut daripada saat melihat kedatangannya.</p>
<p>“Astaga! Tuan Mikk! Anda juga kemari!? Kenapa tidak berkabar!?” sembur pemuda itu kelabakan, lebih panik daripada saat menemukan sosok Lavi.</p>
<p>Dahi sang penerus titel Bookman lantas mengernyit. Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda berambut sewarna langit petang itu menoleh ke arah si pria, menuntut penjelasan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ Maksudnya, memang <em>sih</em> mereka sedang di salah satu museum di Portugal—tapi, masa <em>sih</em>, Tyki yang <em>itu</em> (yang bahkan tak bisa menghapal nama-nama leluhur keluarga kerajaannya sendiri) bisa …. ]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keduanya bertatapan sejenak, mencari jawaban dalam sorot masing-masing. Tak membalas, Tyki secara mendadak memajukan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di telinga sang Bookman Junior seraya menyeringai culas, “Maaf. Aku lupa aku juga cukup terkenal di sini.”</p>
<p>“<em>DIH</em>! Dasar tukang pamer!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obrolan kumpulan pegawai itu mendadak berhenti manakala menangkap sosok yang muncul di ambang pintu mereka. Mata mereka lantas membeliak, diikuti mulut yang langsung menganga lebar.</p>
<p>“Tuan Mikk! Selamat datang!” Dua orang—yang juga bertugas sebagai resepsionis di jam itu—lantas membungkuk formal, membiarkan rekan-rekannya memelesat pergi usai melakukan hal yang sama. Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis keduanya. Sejauh ingatan mereka, <em>supervisor</em> mereka tak mengatakan tuan muda satu itu di jadwal hari ini. Lantas—bagaimana mungkin hal sefatal ini terlewat?</p>
<p>Kebalikan dengan seluruh pegawai tersebut, Tyki tampak acuh tak acuh. Tangannya mengibas udara, seolah menyuruh para pegawai itu untuk mengurangi formalitas dan kecanggungan yang mereka perlihatkan.</p>
<p>“Santai saja. Hari ini aku tak sedang dengan keluargaku,” katanya usai berhasil mencapai jarak terdekat dengan meja resepsionis. “Pesan satu kamar seperti biasa.”</p>
<p>“Ah, tentu! Akan kami siapkan!”</p>
<p>Tyki tak membalas, hanya meloloskan ‘<em>humm</em>’ kecil sebelum menyadari absennya seseorang yang seharusnya juga bersamanya. Pria itu menoleh ke pintu masuk, mendengus menyadari bahwa orang yang ia cari tengah membeku di depan sebuah lukisan, dan memanggil yang bersangkutan agak keras.</p>
<p>“Gantai-<em>kun</em>!”</p>
<p>Yang dipanggil menoleh, keterkejutan melukis jelas gurat wajahnya—kendati sebelah matanya tertutup penutup mata berwarna hitam.</p>
<p>Tyki mendecak lirih, sedikit tak senang karena satu lukisan dengan sukses merebut seluruh atensi si pemuda. “Jangan melamun! <em>Sini</em>.”</p>
<p>Menurut; pemuda itu meninggalkan lukisan tersebut, tergopoh menyusul dan berhenti tepat di sebelah si pria Portugis. “Sudah selesai?” ia bertanya.</p>
<p>“Sebentar lagi.” Tyki menjawab singkat, kemudian mengacak helaian rambut oranye si pemuda iseng, mengabaikan protes dan delikan yang dikirimkan si pemuda buatnya. “Jangan melamun makanya,” ledeknya.</p>
<p>“Apa, <em>sih</em>!?” Pemuda itu balas menghardik. Ada sapuan rona merah di pipinya, tetapi itu tak membuatnya gentar untuk menepis tangan sang pria bangsawan. Tyki terkekeh, puas melihat respons si pemuda—tak peduli setelahnya malah mendapat hardikan lain, mengasingkan dua resepsionis tersebut hingga melongo heran.</p>
<p>“Maaf!”</p>
<p>Baik Tyki maupun pemuda berpenutup mata itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara, menemukan salah satu resepsionis itu tengah menatap mereka intens—gagal meraba tanya yang akan dilontarkan orang tersebut.</p>
<p>“Kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang bersama Anda, Tuan Mikk?” tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.</p>
<p>Warna merah kembali menempa wajah si pemuda, kali ini lebih kentara dari sebelumnya, hampir menyamai warna rambutnya. Sebaliknya, Tyki hanya mengerjap, lebih piawai dalam mengendalikan diri. Sebuah lengkung asimetris mendadak terlukis di bibirnya, mendentumkan jantung si pegawai tanpa diminta.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tyki berusaha meredam tawanya yang hampir meluncur di ujung lidah. “Dia baru kupungut dari jalanan tadi.”</p>
<p>“HAAAAHH!?” Tak terima, pemuda itu lantas memelototi si pria Portugis. Mulutnya komat-kamit tanpa suara, hampir mengeluarkan sejuta sumpah serapah, tetapi tak ada yang lolos dari mulutnya kecuali kalimat bernada ancaman, “Akan kuingat ini, Sialan!”</p>
<p>“Bagus. Jangan pernah lupa.”</p>
<p>Pemuda itu instan menganga, terkhianati sekaligus malu hingga wajahnya semerah delima. “HEI!” Melupakan di mana mereka tengah berada, si pemuda mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Tyki, dan kembali membentak lawan bicaranya keras. “Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu, <em>kan</em>!? Mengaku kau, dasar penjahat kelamin!”</p>
<p>“Aku yang merencanakan sesuatu atau kau yang berharap sesuatu, eh?” balas Tyki kurang ajar.</p>
<p>“KAAUU!” Pemuda itu kembali meneriakinya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia telah mengubah <em>hall</em> hotel tersebut menjadi arena persilatan lidah mereka—yang hampir persis dengan pertengkaran rumah tangga. “Jangan harap aku bakal masuk ke kamar itu denganmu, Tyki Mikk! Mati saja kau, <em>brengseeeeek</em>!”</p>
<p>Usai mengucap sumpah serapah itu, si pemuda berbalik gusar, mengambil seribu langkah dan meninggalkan Tyki dan dua penonton setia mereka—tak memedulikan fakta bahwa wajahnya masih merona pekat. Kegaduhan lantas mereda, diganti gelombang senyap beraroma canggung—yang dipatahkan Tyki pada detik kelima.</p>
<p>“Maafkan kami,” ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, bersiap menyusul si pemuda, “saya permisi—”</p>
<p>“<em>A- anu</em>!”</p>
<p>Tyki berhenti, menatap salah satu pegawai itu dengan tatapan bertanya.</p>
<p>Si pegawai meneguk ludahnya sejenak, memilih untuk tetap menyuarakan rasa penasarannya kendati sebagian dalam dirinya mencoba menahannya. “Apa itu kekasih Anda, Tuan Mikk?”</p>
<p>Tak ada suara yang menjawabnya hingga detik kesepuluh.</p>
<p>Lambat, sudut bibir Tyki terangkat, membentuk senyum kharismatik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada si penanya.</p>
<p>“Rahasiakan itu dari yang lain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. bad mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lavi menekuk wajahnya, dongkol karena terus diabaikan sejak datang. Road memang sempat memperingatinya tadi, berkata bahwa pamannya sedang dalam <em>mood</em> terburuk karena ‘suatu hal’ dan akan <em>sangat</em> sulit untuk ditemui. Sayang, ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan sang dara, terlampau pongah dan berpikir ia dapat menangani masalah tersebut mengingat hubungan mereka telah menginjak satu tahun.</p>
<p>Sebal dengan senyap yang masih belum minggat, Lavi menyeletuk. “<em>Hoi</em>.”</p>
<p>Tak ada jawaban.</p>
<p>Decak sebal meluncur instan dari bibir si pemuda. “Kau kenapa, <em>sih</em>!?” semburnya kemudian, tak tahan terus diam.</p>
<p>“Jangan tanya.” Tyki menjawabnya tanpa ekspresi, tak jua mengalihkan pandang dari buku yang ditekuninya.</p>
<p>Lavi mendengus lebih keras, masih tak terima diabaikan begitu saja. “Kau—<em>heh</em>, lihat kemari kalau jawab. Lagi pula, memangnya kau mengerti isi buku itu?” cetus si pewaris Bookman sinis.</p>
<p>Masih tanpa menoleh, Tyki membalas singkat. “Bukan urusanmu.”</p>
<p>Alih-alih membungkam Lavi, kata itu justru memantik murka si pemuda, membuat sang penerus Bookman mendelik penuh amarah. Tyki memang kerap kali bersikap kurang ajar—tapi, di <em>saat ini</em>?</p>
<p>
  <em>Keh.</em>
</p>
<p>“Kau—” Lavi menggeram, kesabarannya telah menyeberang batas yang telah ia tetapkan. “Sekarang karena siapa, <em>sih</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yang pasti bukan kau.”</p>
<p>“Kalau cuma itu aku tak mengerti, Bangsat.”</p>
<p>“Ck.” Tak tahan, Tyki ikut mendecak sebal. Tangannya instan menutup buku tersebut keras, lalu mengangkat kepalanya ke arah lawan bicaranya. “Kalau kaubicara lagi, ini akan jadi salahmu juga, <em>Gantai—</em>”</p>
<p>Tak membiarkan Tyki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lavi mendadak melesat; berdiri dari kursi, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si pria, kemudian menyematkan kecupan kecil pada kening lawan bicaranya, instan membungkam bibir Tyki. Hening panjang mengudara; Tyki terlampau terkejut, pikirnya gagal memproses. Butuh berpuluh detik bagi pria berambut legam itu mengangkat wajahnya, bertemu pandang dengan sang pewaris Bookman; masih terlihat merenggut dengan wajah bersemu.</p>
<p>“Masih marah?”</p>
<p>Tak dibalas. Namun, Tyki dengan segera menutup bukunya, kemudian menggesernya ke ujung meja sebelum kembali menghadap ke arah kekasihnya. “Ke bawah sedikit, baru kulupakan semua ini,” cetusnya tanpa malu.</p>
<p>“Arggh! Banyak maunya kau!” hardik Lavi spontan, mengabaikan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.</p>
<p>“Ya sudah,” pria berambut legam itu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, tersenyum picik, “jangan protes kalau terus kuabaikan.”</p>
<p>“<em>HAH</em>!?” Lavi berdiri, menatap pria itu tak percaya. “Kau bercanda kan, Tyki!?”</p>
<p>Tidak dibalas.</p>
<p>“HEI!”</p>
<p>Senyap yang meresponsnya—bahkan pria itu kini memutus kontak mata mereka.</p>
<p>Sadar bahwa keputusan pria itu telah bulat, Lavi menggemelutukkan gigi, kelewat paham bahwa hanya menuruti Tyki hanya jalan buatnya. Percuma juga melenggang pergi dari sana, itu hanya memancing api yang lebih rumit kedepannya.</p>
<p>Menggerutu, sang penerus Bookman pun mengerang pasrah. “Iya! Iya! Tutup matamu dulu sana, Bangsat!”</p>
<p>Ajaibnya, pria itu akhirnya kembali menatapnya. “Apa bedanya dengan menutup mata atau tidak?”</p>
<p>“Kau baru mau menjawabku kalau begini!?”</p>
<p>“Menurutmu?”</p>
<p>Jeda mengudara lagi. Namun, menyerah dengan kekosongan yang mengisi konversasi, Lavi mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada si pria, dibalas dengan kekehan yang menambah panas telinga si pemuda.</p>
<p>“KAU ITU—”</p>
<p>Sebelum Lavi kembali meributkan hal yang sama, Tyki bangkit dari kursinya, mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Lavi—mengecap manis serta menenggak kata-kata yang belum sempat terucap; rasa yang <em>sangat</em> <em>Lavi sekali</em>.</p>
<p>Tyki menarik wajahnya lebih dulu, memutus ciuman yang kelewat singkat itu tanpa bersalah, dan memandangi wajah bersemu Lavi puas.</p>
<p>“<em>Yep</em>. Kurasa aku tak marah lagi.”</p>
<p>“TYKI!”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Apa mereka sudah selesai?” tanya Wisely sembari melirik saudarinya yang masih mengintip dari celah pintu.</p>
<p>Road menoleh pada saudaranya, menyunggingkan senyum seribu misteri dan membalas, “Sepertinya mereka baru mulai.”</p>
<p>Helaan napas panjang spontan meluncur dari bibir Wisely, bersamaan dengan lahirnya pening baru di kepalanya. “Dasar mereka berdua.”</p>
<p>“<em>Pfft</em>! Kau seperti baru kenal mereka saja, Wisely!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Feliz Ano Novo</em>, Tyki!”</p><p>Namun, alih-alih menjawabnya dengan sukacita yang sama, Tyki malah merenggut, tak puas dengan ucapan tersebut. “<em>Feliz Ano Novo</em>, <em>Gantai-kun</em>,” balasnya pendek.</p><p>“Apa sih kau itu,” Lavi langsung memprotes, menangkap jelas ketidakpuasan dalam gurat wajah si pria kendati sebenarnya sadar alasan di balik tekukan bibir Tyki. “Padahal aku sudah meluangkan waktu buat <em>video call</em>, tahu!”</p><p>Decak sebal lolos dari bibir si pria Portugis. <em>“Buat apa kau berada di Barcelona tapi tak mampir ke Portugal?”</em> cetusnya.</p><p>“Astaga. Kaupikir gaji Bookman Junior itu tanpa batas apa?!”</p><p>
  <em>“Kaubutuh berapa?”</em>
</p><p>Lavi ikut menekuk bibirnya, kesal setengah hidup dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Memang sih, Tyki itu punya harta yang dipakai tujuh turunan tak bakal habis, tapi egoisnya bisa sampai membuat menangis. “Lupakan. Aku kemari buat kerjaan, bukan liburan, kautahu itu, Tyki. Jangan asal menyuruhku buat menggenapi keegoisanmu,” sinisnya panjang lebar.</p><p><em>“Lavi, Lavi,”</em> Tyki menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, <em>“kau sendiri yang paling tahu kalau aku sangat egois, tapi malah menelantarkanku seperti ini.”</em></p><p>“Bukan salahku kalau sikapmu seperti balita yang tak dibelikan gulali,” cecar Lavi, masih dengan nada sinis yang sama.</p><p>Tyki menunjuknya melalui kamera. <em>“Tarik kata-katamu itu sebelum aku marah, Gantai-kun,”</em> ancamnya.</p><p>Sang Bookman Junior memutar bola matanya, kian sebal karena Tyki tetap saja tak mengapresiasi usahanya. <em>Yaah</em>, sebenarnya <em>sih</em>, perkerjaannya sudah tuntas sejak dua hari yang lalu. Namun, sadar bahwa Tyki bakal mengambil kesempatan apapun, Lavi dengan cepat berkilah—berlindung di balik statusnya sebagai pewaris gelar Bookman dengan pekerjaan melebihi tinggi gunung. Lagi pula, ia yakin di tengah situasi yang sedang tak mendukung, Tyki pasti tak dapat berkutik.</p><p>Ini kemenangan telak buatnya. Dambaannya untuk tidur seharian penuh sebentar lagi akan mewujud nyata!</p><p>“<em>Pfft</em>. Memang kalau aku tak mau, kaubisa apa? Datang mendadak ke Barcelona? <em>Ha</em>! Jangan mimpi!” ejek Lavi percaya diri.</p><p>Namun, alih-alih mendengar dengus sinis dari bibir si pria, senyap lah yang justru membalasnya. Perlahan, senyum pongah di bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu meluntur, matanya yang sewarna dedaunan menatap lurus kekasihnya yang bungkam, mencari secercah petunjuk sembari berharap tebakannya meleset.</p><p>Namun, sebelum Lavi angkat suara, mendadak pintu di belakangnya menjeblak terbuka, menimbulkan debam keras yang membuat Lavi melompat kecil dari kursinya. Tanpa permisi, Road Kamelot melenggang masuk lengkap dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, membuat kekasih pamannya instan menganga.</p><p>“Selamat, Junior! Tebakanmu tepat! <em>Yey</em>!” cetusnya riang. Tanpa mengindahkan syok yang melukis wajah si pemuda, Road dengan berani melempar dirinya, kemudian memeluk erat Lavi sebagaimana ia memeluk anggota keluarganya.</p><p><em>“Oi, oi, Road,”</em> Tyki yang masih tersambung melalui <em>video call</em> mendadak menyela, <em>“jangan asal memeluk Gantai-kun seperti itu.”</em></p><p>“<em>Eehh</em>? Tyki pelit, <em>ah</em>!” Road mencibirnya. “Kau sendiri sering mencium Junior tanpa izin.”</p><p>
  <em>“Memonopolinya itu hak mutlakku.”</em>
</p><p>“Tunggu—” Lavi menengahi persilatan lidah itu cepat. Pandangnya mendarat pada Tyki, kemudian berganti ke arah Road yang masih memeluknya, lalu melanjutkan tak percaya, “Bagaimana caramu membuka pintu itu!? Aku yakin sudah menguncinya tadi!”</p><p>“Ada Wisely di luar.” Road menjawab enteng. “Katanya dia mau membereskan ini-itu dulu sebelum masuk.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, yeah. Tentu saja. Satu-satunya yang bisa membobol password dengan mudah tak peduli serumit apa sandi yang tersusun itu hanya Wisely.</em>
</p><p>Lavi segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, meloloskan erang panjang. Siapa sangka ternyata ia masih senaif dulu dan berpikir Tyki tak akan menggunakan hak-hak istimewanya sebagai kalangan elit untuk menciptakan mukjizat semacam ini? <em>Tolol</em>. Tentu saja Tyki bakal melakukan <em>segalanya</em> untuk mencapai ambisi gilanya.</p><p>
  <em>“Gantai-kun,”</em>
</p><p>“Apa lagi?” Lavi bertanya, tak peduli dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau, masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan.</p><p>Tyki mendengus lagi. <em>“Kautahu aku tak suka menunggu.”</em></p><p>“Aku bahkan belum membereskan apapun, Brengsek!” Lavi sontak menghardiknya sangar. “Kalau mau datang, setidaknya beritahu dulu—sudah kubilang itu berapa kali, <em>sih</em>!? Aku bahkan belum ganti baju atau menyiapkan baju ganti!”</p><p>Namun, Tyki malah mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh. <em>“Sebutkan size-mu. Mightra bakal menyiapkannya,”</em> cetus pria itu enteng.</p><p>Lavi kembali melolong tanpa suara. Tyki yang biasa sudah sangat menyebalkan buatnya, tetapi dalam <em>mode</em> ala ‘tuan muda’-nya, Tyki akan seribu kali lebih menyebalkan buat diladeni.</p><p>Impiannya untuk menambal jatah tidurnya yang sempat terkuras karena pekerjaan pupus tanpa sisa.</p><p>Enggan membalas, pemuda berambut senja itu menunduk, kemudian memijat pelipisnya keras—berupaya menahan diri untuk tak menyumpah dan membangunkan tetangga. Ia harus keluar, ia tahu itu; jika ia menolak, Tyki pasti akan menyeretnya tak peduli akan menimbulkan skandal apa nantinya di Barcelona.</p><p>Butuh dua menit lebih lama bagi Lavi untuk memasrahkan diri, kemudian menarik napas panjang demi mengontrol emosinya yang pasang surut kurang dari sejam. “Iya, iya,” ia menyerah, melewatkan kerlip di mata Tyki dan seringai jahil di bibir Road. “Road, kau dan Wisely ke ruang tamu sana. Kalau mau sesuatu ambil dari kulkas. Kututup ya, Tyki. Aku mau ganti baju—”</p><p>
  <em>“Kenapa?”</em>
</p><p>Lavi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangkit, ganti menatap kekasihnya dengan kerutan di dahi. “Apa? Kan aku perlu ganti baju. Jadi mau kumatikan.”</p><p><em>“Lalu?”</em> Tyki menatapnya berbahaya, menderingkan <em>alarm</em> di kepala Lavi. <em>“Aku tak keberatan melihatmu ganti baju.”</em></p><p>Warna tomat masak segera menginvasi wajah sang Bookman Junior. Dengan emosi, Lavi mencengkram gawainya, mendekatkannya hingga kamera menangkap keseluruhan wajahnya, kemudian menghardik Tyki nyalang.</p><p>“DASAR TYKI BRENGSEEEEEEKKKK!”</p><p>Dan sambungan itu diputus sepihak oleh Lavi.</p><p>Tyki terkekeh, kemudian menyandarkan lagi punggungnya pada kursi mobil—tidak sia-sia ia sempat memodifikasi mobilnya agar terlihat bahwa ia tengah berbaring di kamar tanpa penerangan, kekasihnya itu benar-benar tertipu trik murahannya.</p><p><em>Yaah</em>, biar saja.</p><p>Toh semarah apapun Lavi padanya, ia tahu Lavi akan tetap datang nanti.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: Halo semua! Terima kasih sudah mengikuti seri drabble berjudul Arcane ini! Saya memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya di chapter 35 karena, well, sekalian tahun baru dan saya rasa ini sudah cukup banyak hehe :"DD</p><p>Jadi, ya, sampai di sini dulu! Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian semua! Sampai bertemu di karya saya selanjutnya!</p><p>-Salam-<br/>Profe_Fest</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keterangan:<br/>(1) Arcane: (adjective) understood by few; mysterious or secret.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>a/n: saya gabut aja ges pengen nerusin draft lama ngga bisa yodah bikin drebel hehe /BUDUT. Terima kasih sudah datang dan membaca! Maafkan OOC ya ges HEHEHEHE :))))) /BUANG.</p><p>-Salam-<br/>Profe_Fest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>